Szkocka
by Pirania
Summary: Lestrade i Mycroft piją szkocką. Dużo szkockiej. Czasem też rozmawiają. Bywa, że dzieją się też inne rzeczy. Tłumaczenie. Mystrade. Johnlock.
1. Szachy są wszystkim

Tytuł oryginału: Scotch, do obejrzenia archiveofourown series / 15348  
Autorka: earlgreytea68  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Tłumaczka: Pirania  
Beta: Mąka

Ostrzeżenia: lekki slash (za kilka rozdziałów, na razie bardzo niewinnie) i przekleństwa

* * *

**Część I. Szachy są wszystkim**

Życie bardzo wielu ludzi można objaśnić przy pomocy instrukcji obsługi. A przynajmniej bardzo wielu ludzi lubi się łudzić, że tak właśnie jest. Kupują magazyny o błyszczących okładkach opatrzone nagłówkami, które obiecują dostarczyć „wskazówek" w wielu różnych kwestiach. Diagnozują choroby poprzez strony internetowe, pochłaniają programy telewizyjne, które mówią, co w modzie, a co passé, kupują książki o idiotycznych tytułach sugerujących, że płcie pochodzą z różnych planet. Słuchają różnorodnej, bezmyślnej paplaniny i wczytują się w nią, sądząc, że czerpią z tego jakieś logiczne, sensowne porady. Że wskazuje się im jakąś ścieżkę, jakąś oczywistą _drogę_.  
Mojego życia nie dałoby się wyjaśnić żadną instrukcją obsługi. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie chciałbym życia tak prostego i tak nudnego. Czy zdarzyło się wam kiedyś usiąść i wyjaśnić komuś reguły obowiązujące w szachach? Nienawidzę wyjaśniać reguł szachów. Dlatego, że żadne reguły nigdy nie powiedzą, jak wygrać. To albo się wie, albo nie. Ja zawsze wiedziałem. Nie mówię tego kierowany pychą. Po prostu zawsze wiedziałem. Życie jest ogromną szachownicą. Możecie próbować czytać instrukcję, możecie nauczyć się zasad, ale to nie przyniesie wam zwycięstwa. W końcu zdacie sobie sprawę, że wy czytaliście instrukcję, a ja ograłem was pół roku wcześniej. Po prostu nie usłyszeliście, jak w międzyczasie szepnąłem wam do ucha: „Szach mat".  
Szachy są wszystkim. To tylko kwestia skali. Nauczyła mnie tego moja matka. To właśnie moja matka była strategiem w naszej rodzinie. Zarządzanie dużą posiadłością wymaga niemal takich umiejętności strategicznych, jak zarządzanie armią na polu bitwy. Jako dziecko obserwowałem moją matkę. Grała w szachy sama ze sobą, gdzieś pomiędzy wyrażaniem zgody na układ siedzeń podczas uroczystych kolacji, wyrzucaniem i zatrudnianiem służby a wyłudzaniem od znajomych pieniędzy na szczytne cele, które aktualnie wybrała. Grała w szachy i mówiła do mnie, obracając pionek smukłymi palcami. „Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie" – mówiła i stanowczo stawiała pionek, który wydawał ciężki, bardzo satysfakcjonujący _stuk_, gdy uderzał o szachownicę. Dźwięk podjęcia decyzji to dźwięk pionka stawianego na szachownicy. Nie pamiętam czasów, w których nie znałem zasad szachów. I niemal nie pamiętam czasów, gdy nie wygrywałem. Tylko mojej matki nigdy nie udało mi się pokonać.  
„Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie". Miała rację. Kółko dyplomatyczne w szkole dla chłopców w Eton nie było niczym innym niż układ pionków, gońców i wież. Każda figura miała określone zasady ruchu, a właśnie dzięki tym zasadom wiedziało się, jak wygrać. Zaś światowa polityka nie jest niczym innym niż szkolne kółko dyplomatyczne na wielką skalę. Niczym innym niż partia szachów w salonie mojej matki, partia ogromnego kalibru. I pionki, uderzając o szachownicę, dźwięczą nieco głośniej.  
Jeden, jedyny raz, gdy zapragnąłem instrukcji obsługi, chodziło o Sherlocka. Tylko na Sherlocka – tylko na niego, w całym moim życiu, ze wszystkich rzeczy na tej planecie – spojrzałem i nie wiedziałem jak _wygrać_. Przypuszczam, że można mi to wybaczyć, bo sądzę, że pełnię dla niego tę samą funkcję i, jakimś cudem, poprzez obustronny niepokój, który w sobie wzbudzamy, osiągnęliśmy niechętne _d__étente_. A jednak… Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy, gdy moja matka uczyła mnie, że „Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie", zaliczała do „wszystkiego" także i Sherlocka.  
Och, nie wiem. Myślę – gdy już o tym myślę – że Mamusia też nie do końca wiedziała, co zrobić z Sherlockiem. Myślę też, że dokładnie tak samo nie do końca wiedziała, co zrobić z Ojcem. Sposób myślenia Ojca podobny był do sposobu myślenia Sherlocka: jego mózg został stworzony dla nauki, a jednocześnie nieustannie pociągała go filozofia. Człowiek zakochany w porządku i logice, w rozważaniach nad kwestiami: „dlaczego" oraz „z jakiego powodu", nieustannie zmieniający zdanie, by odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Sherlocka cechuje wyobraźnia – ogromne, nieposkromione zasoby wyobraźni. Był jeszcze chłopcem, gdy, po śmierci Mamusi, nagle stałem się za niego odpowiedzialny i uznałem, że jest nie do zniesienia. Zapytałem, kim chce zostać, a on odparł: „Piratem". Piratem. Wielkie nieba, co należy zrobić, gdy osoba, nad którą sprawuje się kuratelę, mówi, że chce zostać _piratem_? Powiedziałem mu, że musi pójść do Eton. Odpowiedział, że piraci nie chadzają do Eton, i przypuszczam, że było to niezaprzeczalnie logiczne. Ja także byłem niezaprzeczalnie logiczny. Tacy są Holmesowie. A Holmesowie nie są _piratami_.  
Ale kimże jestem, by tak twierdzić? W ogóle nie przypominam mojego ojca, poza tym ledwie go znałem. Żałuję, że _Sherlock_ go nie poznał. Myślę, że więcej by skorzystał z obecności kogoś podobnego do siebie, kogoś, kto byłby w stanie wytrzymać wszystkie skoki myślowe i meandry jego pokręconego w szalone esy-floresy umysłu. Ale Ojciec zmarł, zanim Sherlock nauczył się chodzić, zanim urosłem na tyle, by go pojąć. Pozostaliśmy sami: Mamusia, ja i nasza wspólna gra w szachy; wszyscy przerażeni holmesowskim pierwiastkiem rodziny. Może Holmesowie jednak _byli_ piratami. Może, gdyby nie oczyszczać naszej rodowej historii, okazałoby się, że zaczęliśmy jako piraci? Ostatecznie, kimże są piraci, jeśli nie strategami? I oni grają w szachy, tyle że – mówiąc szczerze – nieco bardziej rozrywkowe niż te, w które gram ja.  
Ludzie, którzy dopiero co nas poznali, powiedzą wam, co następuje: Sherlock i ja jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Nie różnimy się od siebie specjalnie. Zdradzę wam mój wielki sekret: ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Obaj możemy być inteligentni – inteligentniejsi niż przeciętny człowiek – ale nasze inteligencje nie są podobne. To, jak sądzę, wielki sekret, który ukrywam przed _nim_.  
Bo doprawdy, co można robić, gdy samemu jest się tylko młodym chłopakiem, świeżym studentem, nagle obarczonym zadaniem wychowania młodszego brata, którego się nie zna i o którym się rzadko myśli? Co można zrobić, gdy nigdy nie dawało się rady wmówić sobie, że istnieją do takich rzeczy gotowe instrukcje obsługi? „Szachy są wszystkim, Sherlocku". Oto, czego go nauczyłem. Ale to była moja lekcja. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, sądzę, że on wcale nie powinien jej odebrać.  
Nie doceniałem jego umiejętności nawiązywania kontaktów międzyludzkich. Miałem go i założyłem, że jemu wystarczy, gdy będzie miał mnie. Ale zawsze się przeciwko temu buntował, zawsze był niepokorny i pełen żalu. A kiedy krąg jego przyjaciół się rozrasta, coraz trudniej utrzymać pionki na wodzy. Doktor Watson nie jest kłopotliwy, zacząłem mu ufać jako sprzymierzeńcowi w partii szachów, której celem jest zapewnienie Sherlockowi bezpieczeństwa. Także inspektor Lestrade okazał się przydatny. Ale jestem doskonale świadomy, że popełniałem błędy, rozszyfrowując psychikę mojego brata. Szczególnie ostatnimi czasy. Całkowite fiasko związane z Irene Adler było moją winą, moją pomyłką, wynikłą z niecierpliwości i nietypowej dla mnie mylnej interpretacji sytuacji na szachownicy. No cóż, na szachownicy mojego brata, więc to pewnie mniej nietypowe niż chciałbym sądzić.  
Czasem się zastanawiam, czy Sherlocka zszokowałaby świadomość, że celem naszej szczególnej partii szachów jest dla mnie jego szczęście. Lubię wiedzieć, że owszem. _Wiem_ to w dniach takich jak ten, gdy dzwoni po przysługę. „Witaj, drogi bracie. _Jak się masz?_ Jest taka sprawa, potrzebuję dostępu do Baskerville. _Wszystkich możliwych_ dostępów do Baskerville. Na, oooch, nie wiem, na jeden dzień". Zadaje pytanie, a ja słucham fałszywej słodyczy w jego głosie i wiem, że nie oczekuje, że dam mu to, o co prosi, a na pewno nie bez zażądania czegoś w zamian. To prawda, zazwyczaj bym tego nie zrobił i wiem, że zaburzam zasady naszej szczególnej partii szachów, ale nie odpowiadam bezmyślnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie powiedziałem niczego tak celowo.  
- Tak – odpowiadam. – Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Dla ciebie i Johna, o ile dobrze rozumiem?  
Milczy.  
- No dobrze – mówię, chcąc się rozłączyć. – Zadzwonię…  
- Co się dzieje? – pyta. Wiedziałem, że to zrobi.  
- Nic – odpowiadam. Wiedziałem też, że to powiem, jeśli zapyta.  
- Mycrofcie… - Nie dramatyzuj – odpowiadam i rozłączam się.  
- Musimy zapewnić mojemu bratu i doktorowi Watsonowi dostęp do Baskerville. Całkowity dostęp. Na dwadzieścia cztery godziny – mówię do tego asystenta, który akurat znajduje się najbliżej.  
- Kiedy, sir? – pyta on niedowierzająco.  
- Jak najszybciej. Natychmiast – odpowiadam nieuważnie. Wychodzi. Mój telefon dzwoni – SMS. Zerkam.  
_Nie skończyliśmy. SH_  
Wsuwam telefon do kieszeni i obserwuję twarz Moriarty'ego przez lustro weneckie, na którym wydrapał litery S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K.  
- Szachy są wszystkim, Mycrofcie – przypominam sobie na głos. A uczucia nie stanowią o przewadze.


	2. Szkocka

**Część II. Szkocka.**

Gabinet był obskurny. Prowizoryczny. Nikt się nie zastanawiał nad urządzeniem go odpowiednio, nie namyślono się nad jego architekturą, wystrojem, funkcjonalnością. Gdyby Mycroft myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie jest w stanie go znieść, ale też Mycroft nigdy nie poświęcał czasu na takie rozmyślania.  
Prawdziwy problem z gabinetem polegał na tym, że Mycroft bardzo do niego nie pasował i chyba wszyscy w budynku szeptali teraz o nim, jakby był zwierzęciem w zoo. Zazwyczaj to Mycroft sprowadzał ludzi do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, że społeczeństwo stało się tak _niewychowane_.  
Do środka wpadł detektyw inspektor Lestrade. Wyglądał na wymęczonego. Szybko zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, jakby świadom, że prezentuje się bardzo nieelegancko na okoliczność wizyty Mycrofta Holmesa.  
- Panie Holmes – powiedział. – Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się pana.

- To widać – rzucił Mycroft i dramatycznie obrócił parasol.

Lestrade pochylił się i zasunął żaluzje, by odgrodzić ich od wścibskich spojrzeń,

- Nie spodziewałem się pana, prawda? Dostarcza mi pan wiadomości w tak dziwny sposób, że nigdy nie wiem, czy któraś mi nie umknęła. – Zasunął ostatnią żaluzję i przysiadł na biurku z przyjaznym uśmiechem, jakby było w tym wszystkim coś zabawnego.

Mycroft usiadł, nie czekając na zaproszenie, i przez chwilę obserwował Lestrade'a.  
- Naprawdę pan sądzi, że to mądre? – spytał w końcu.

Lestrade zesztywniał. Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy.

- Co takiego? – spytał z niepokojem, obrzucając wzrokiem gabinet.

- Zasuwanie żaluzji. – Mycroft wskazał je parasolem. – W pańskim biurze pracownicy są niezwykle skorzy do plotek. Dolewa pan oliwy do ognia.

- Panie Holmes, we wszystkich biurach uwielbia się plotki.

- Nie w moim.

- Owszem, w pańskim również – odparł Lestrade i wyglądał, jakby coś wiedział. Mycroft już wcześniej zauważył, że Lestrade czasem przybiera taki wyraz twarzy. Gdy wiedział, że ludzie kłamią, jego twarz robiła się bezpośrednia; drgnięcie brwi wyrażało sceptycyzm. Mycroft przypuszczał, że to przydatne podczas przesłuchań. Pewnie przydawało się też w kontaktach z Sherlockiem. Sherlock cenił bezpośredniość. Lestrade wstał, poszedł za biurko i usiadł w swoim krześle. – Po prostu powiem im, że jest pan moim kochankiem.  
Mycroft, zatopiony w setkach różnych myśli, zamarł.

- Proszę? – spytał uprzejmie.

- Biurowe plotki. Jeśli już mają plotkować, lepiej _naprawdę_ dolać oliwy do ognia, prawda? Przezabawne, ale ludzie bardzo łatwo dadzą się zwieść tak smakowitemu kłamstwu. – I znów to bezpośrednie spojrzenie.  
Mycroft odchrząknął.

- Zapewne zauważył pan, że w nasza współpraca dobiegła końca.  
- Sądzi pan, że zauważyłem? Pewnie powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, że tak wysoko ceni pan moje umiejętności obserwacji.

Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. Gdyby myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie jest w stanie znieść tej rozmowy.  
- Przyszedłem, żeby… jak to ująć? Rozliczyć się.  
- Przyszedł pan… rozliczyć się? – powtórzył Lestrade niedowierzająco.

Mycroft patrzył, jak policjant wyciąga się na krześle i opiera podbródek na pięści, jakby obserwował ciekawe przedstawienie.

- Długi, panie inspektorze, to straszna rzecz – ogłosił i zaczął szukać w neseserze czeku.

- Pański brat nie był oszustem.

Mycroft znalazł czek.

- Hm? – Spojrzał na rozmówcę z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

- On nie był oszustem – powtórzył stanowczo Lestrade. – Nie rozumiem, czemu pan odpuszcza.  
- Ciekawe stanowisko, jak na detektywa inspektora, który ostatnio zaaresztował Sherlocka Holmesa za porwanie.  
Lestrade pokręcił się na krześle, ewidentnie nie czując się komfortowo. „Ten człowiek jest jak otwarta książka" – pomyślał Mycroft.

- To… nie do końca zależało ode mnie. Był niewinny, zostałby oczyszczony z zarzutów.

- Pańska wiara w sądownictwo mnie wzrusza.

- Proszę posłuchać – powiedział ze złością Lestrade i wyprostował się w krześle. – Zrobiłem, co było w mojej mocy. Tu chodziło o moją _karierę_. I tak jest prowadzone dochodzenie w mojej sprawie, bo byłem z nim „związany". – Zgiął palce, pokazując cudzysłów.

Mycroft patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę.

- O dochodzenie proszę się nie martwić.

- Łatwo panu mówić, biorąc pod uwagę pańską pozycję w tym kraju i… - Lestrade wskazał dłonią parasolkę. – No, całą resztę inwentarza.

Mycroft zerknął na parasol, a potem znów skierował wzrok na inspektora.

- Nie – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Powtarzam: O dochodzenie proszę się nie martwić.

Lestrade wbił w niego wzrok, a potem prychnął.

- Nie…

- O ile dobrze rozumiem, jestem panu winien taką sumę. – Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń z czekiem. – Ma pan inne zdanie na ten temat?

Lestrade nawet nie spojrzał na czek. Nie odrywał oczu od Mycrofta.

- Nie może pan po prostu… anulować… policyjnego dochodzenia. To znaczy, to poza pańskimi…

Mycroft wstał.

- Dziękuję, inspektorze. Był pan bardzo pomocny…

- A jeśli pan może… - Lestrade podniósł na niego wzrok – Czemu pan nie naprawi całej reszty?

Mycroft popatrzył na niego. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na parasolu, drugą na neseserze. Gdyby Mycroft myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie może znieść _wszystkiego_.

- Dziękuję, inspektorze.

- Naprawdę pan sądzi, że wezmę ten czek? – Lestrade uniósł kartkę.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Uniósł brew.

- Wie pan co, pod wieloma względami jesteście bardzo podobni. On i pan. – Lestrade rozdarł czek na dwie równe połówki, potem na równe ćwiartki, a potem na ósemki. – Nie robiłem tego dla _pieniędzy_. – Rzucił skrawki papieru do kosza na śmieci i znów spojrzał na Mycrofta. – Pilnowałem go. Kiedy myślałem, że może się wpakować w kłopoty, dzwoniłem do jego starszego braciszka. Który – co wiem z dobrze poinformowanych źródeł – _jest_ brytyjskim rządem – Lestrade znów wyciągnął się na krześle.

- Jak sądzę – powiedział sztywno Mycroft – zaraz mi pan powie, że robił to pan, bo go pan _lubił_.

- Nie – odparł Lestrade. – Robiłem to, bo _chciałem_ go lubić. Nie był oszustem, panie Mycrofcie. Pan o tym wie, prawda?  
Mycroft drgnął, słysząc swoje imię i pytanie. Co za głupota.

- Pyta mnie pan, czy wierzę _prasie_? Nigdy nie popełniłbym takiej pomyłki.

Lestrade spojrzał wprost na niego, ale Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, co ten wzrok oznacza. Chociaż raz ten człowiek – otwarty jak książka – pozostał nieczytelny.

- Przykro mi – powiedział inspektor.

- Z powodu? – spytał Mycroft. Ta nagła nieczytelność irytowała go.

Lestrade obrzucił go takim wzrokiem, jakby nagle zgłupiał.

- Z powodu pańskiej straty.

„Och" – pomyślał Mycroft. Od wielu tygodni ludzie składali mu kondolencje, a on jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił, jeszcze nie wiedział, jak reagować. Tak, Mycroft nie mógł znieść _wszystkiego_.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. Właśnie to należy mówić. „Dziękuję". Odwrócił się, wsadził parasol pod pachę i położył dłoń na klamce. Wbił wzrok w swoje palce oparte na tej gładkiej, nijakiej powierzchni i nagle powiedział:

- Nie był oszustem. W najmniejszym stopniu. I miał rację co do pańskiej żony.

- Co?

Mycroft spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

- Pańska żona. Na pewno panu powiedział, uwielbiał popisy. Miał rację co do pańskiej żony.

- A skąd _pan_ wie o mojej żonie?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

- Inspektorze Lestrade, jestem jego starszym bratem. Jak pan myśli, kto go uczył?

Lestrade zamilkł i otworzył szufladę.

- Pije pan szkocką? – spytał w końcu.

Mycroft zawahał się. Nie chciał powiedzieć, że nie pije takiej szkockiej, jaką glina może trzymać w swoim biurku.

Lestrade zdawał się czytać mu w myślach.

- Nie martw się pan, to prezent od Sherlocka.

Mycroft wahał się jeszcze chwilę, obserwując, jak Lestrade rozlewa alkohol do dwóch kubków od kawy, a potem stwierdził, że zasłużył na drinka. Znów usiadł na swoim krześle i wziął kubek od inspektora.

- Sherlock dał panu prezent? – spytał.

- A skąd. John dał mi prezent i podpisał się jako Sherlock. Ale przypuszczam, że kupił to z pieniędzy Sherlocka. Zdrowie. –Wzniósł kubkiem krótki toast.

Mycroft nie bez wątpliwości uniósł własny kubek i upił łyk. Szkocka nie należała do tych rewelacyjnych, ale przewyższała jakością to, co spodziewał się znaleźć w biurku Lestrade'a.  
- No więc… - Lestrade rozparł się w fotelu, sącząc swoją whiskey. – Może powie mi pan, dlaczego nie naprostuje pan historyjek krążących o Sherlocku?

To rozbawiło Mycrofta.

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – Wziął kolejny łyk.

- Wie pan, co myślę?

- Proszę powiedzieć.

- Był pana młodszym braciszkiem. Pewnie nie najmilszym młodszym braciszkiem. Ale mogę się założyć, że i pan nie był wzorowym starszym bratem. Nie byliście sobie bliscy. Żeby to wynagrodzić, zatrudniał pan ludzi, którzy mogliby panu powiedzieć jedną, jedyną rzecz, której sam nie mógł pan się dowiedzieć: że wszystko z nim w porządku. A teraz nic nie jest z nim w porządku. I już nigdy nie będzie. Jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo zależało panu na tym, żeby wszystko było z nim w porządku, że był pan gotów zapłacić za to fortunę. Kochał go pan. Zawiódł go pan. I, z jakiegoś powodu, ma pan związane ręce i nie może pan naprawić krzywdy, która się dzieje jego pamięci, bo kochał pan Sherlocka Holmesa i z własnej woli nie stałby pan i nie patrzył bezczynnie. Oto, co myślę.

Mycroft siedział sztywno, z dłonią nienaturalnie zaciśniętą na kubku ze szkocką i obserwował, jak Lestrade spokojnie sączy alkohol po drugiej stronie biurka. To doprowadzało go do _szału_. Słuchanie takich rzeczy, wypowiadanych na głos, przez _policjanta_.

- I? – spytał lodowato.

Lestrade przełknął trochę szkockiej i spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu.

- Co: i?

- I? – powtórzył Mycroft.

- Nie nadążam.

- To była prześliczna historyjka, ale chyba umknęła panu puenta.

- Puenta jest taka, że żaluzje są zasunięte, mam dobrą szkocką i żadnego z nas ten miesiąc nie oszczędzał z powodów, które tylko my rozumiemy. No więc… - Dopił resztę z kubka, po czym odstawił go z siłą na blat. – Puenta jest taka, że chcę się napić jeszcze. A pan?

Mycroft zastanowił się, po czym również dopił resztę szkockiej.

- Ja też.

xxx

Tak się zaczęło. Od szkockiej wypitej w obskurnym, policyjnym gabinecie.

Następnego dnia Mycroft pojechał do mieszkania Sherlocka, by spotkać się z Johnem Watsonem.

Nie, to nie było coś, czego _unikał_. Co _odsuwał w czasie_. Mycroft Holmes niczego nie _unikał_.

Stał u stóp schodów, które prowadziły do byłego mieszkania jego brata. Dłoń zaciskał na parasolu i w milczeniu przyznał, że najwyraźniej Mycroft Holmes jednak _unika_ pewnych rzeczy, bo naprawdę unikał tego. O czym Sherlock – do diabła! – doskonale wiedział. Mycroft przypuszczał, że między innymi dlatego obarczył go tym zadaniem. Przekazać wiadomość Johnowi można było na wiele różnych sposobów, ale Sherlock nalegał, by zrobił to Mycroft. Sherlock nalegał na bardzo wiele rzeczy. Mycroft nie miał złudzeń: Sherlock czerpał ogromną przyjemność z faktu, iż ma teraz starszego brata przygniecionego poczuciem winy, którym można o wiele łatwiej manipulować. Mycroft postanowiłby, że należy popracować nad tym całym poczuciem winy, ale _był_ winny, a całe lata brutalnej uczciwości wobec samego siebie nie pomagały mu sobie z tym radzić. Przypuszczał, że decyzja Sherlocka, by pozostać w niełasce, była formą kary. On, Mycroft Holmes, ostatni tego nazwiska, będzie cierpiał, podczas gdy rzeczone nazwisko uwala się w błocie.

Mycroft wiedział, iż według Sherlocka, to właśnie dlatego ciężko mu czytać wszystkie kłamstwa w prasie. Sądził, że to w jakiś sposób interesujące: Sherlockowi nawet do głowy nie przyszło to, co Lestrade natychmiast zrozumiał. Frustracja dotyczyła kłamstw o młodszym braciszku – nie kłamstw o rodowym nazwisku.

Mycroft wszedł po schodach.

Mieszkanie było spokojne i tajemniczo ciche. Panował w nim bałagan, a Mycroft natychmiast zorientował się, że od upadku niczego tu nie dotykano. Przynajmniej niczego, co należało do Sherlocka. Stradivariusa pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Mycroft popatrzył na instrument i nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zajmować skrzypcami.  
Mycroft odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Johnem, który wszedł za nim do pomieszczenia. Stał wyprostowany w ten mimowolnie wojskowy sposób – a już zaczął go tracić, będąc blogerem Sherlocka - ale, pomijając to, wydał się Mycroftowi drobniejszy i młodszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Co nie było sprawiedliwe, bo Mycroft nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak stary.

- John – powiedział w ramach powitania. A także dlatego, że nie do końca wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. On, Mycroft Holmes, przyszedł na to przesłuchanie nieprzygotowany. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać.

- Powinieneś je zabrać. – John wszedł głębiej do pokoju.

- Ja… - W zasadzie Sherlock ucieszyłby się ze swoich skrzypiec. – Tak zrobię. Dziękuję.

- Siadaj. – John usiadł w swoim fotelu. – Poproszę panią Hudson, żeby przyniosła nam herbaty.

Mycroft nie miał ochoty na herbatę. Miał ochotę wyjść z tego dusznego, pełnego żałoby mieszkania najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

- Z przyjemnością się napiję.

- Pani Hudson! – krzyknął John, podczas gdy Mycroft zwrócił się ku fotelowi naprzeciwko niego. Fotela Sherlocka. Zaścielały go kartki z zapisem nutowym. Przytrafił się też zabłąkany kawałek kredy.

Mycroft podniósł kartki i kredę, czując na sobie wzrok doktora. Uporządkował je i położył ostrożnie obok porzuconego stradivariusa. Usiadł, gdy do pokoju energicznie weszła pani Hudson.

- Och – powiedziała. – Mycroft. – W jej głosie było subtelne współczucie, chociaż nie powiedziała nic w stylu: „Biedaczek". Pani Hudson nigdy go nie lubiła. Mycroft doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Teraz go żałowała, bo stracił młodszego brata. W porywie okrutnej perwersji miał ochotę jej powiedzieć, że to on do tego wszystkiego doprowadził, że to jego wina, tylko po to, by darowała sobie ten nieznośny ton głosu.

- Przyniosę wam herbaty. – Wyszła pospiesznie.

- Nie powiedziałeś jej – powiedział Mycroft.

- Czego?

Mycroft wbił wzrok w Johna. Ten westchnął.

- A co by to dało? – westchnął ponownie i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. – Poza tym to nie ty zadzwoniłeś do mnie, oznajmiłeś, że Sherlock Holmes jest oszustem i właśnie rzucił się z budynku ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Więc niezupełnie mogę cię za to winić, nie?

„No cóż, owszem, możesz" – pomyślał Mycroft. Nie chciał jednak tego powiedzieć, więc z uwagą wpatrzył się w czubek parasola, zaś John patrzył w pustkę i siedzieli tak, aż pani Hudson wróciła z herbatą.

- To był uroczy pogrzeb, Mycrofcie – powiedziała łagodnie.

- Naprawdę? Ja sądzę, że on by go nie cierpiał – odparł sucho, bo Sherlock _faktycznie_ go nie cierpiał.

- Nie cierpiałby, owszem – zgodził się John.

Pani Hudson wyglądała, jakby nie do końca wiedziała co zrobić – jak zawsze, kiedy interakcje społeczne nie szły zgodnie z planem.

- No tak. Ale i tak było miło. – I kłusikiem opuściła pokój.

Mycroft spojrzał na tackę.

- Nalać?

John zrobił dłonią obojętny gest, który Mycroft zinterpretował jako: „A kogo to obchodzi". Pochylił się i nalał herbaty. Lubił to robić. Niespecjalnie przepadał za samym jej smakiem, ale za rytuałem jej przygotowywania już tak. Z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze doprowadzało Sherlocka do szału. Mycroft nigdy nie odkrył, dlaczego.

Podał filiżankę Johnowi. Doktor trzymał ją w niezręczny, dziwnie nieporadny sposób.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Czy ty coś jadasz?

John wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Co?

Mycroft nie odwracał uważnego spojrzenia.

- Nic, prawda?

John łyknął herbaty.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – spytał znacząco.

Mycroft przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem.

- Sherlock nie zostawił po sobie testamentu.

- Powiedziałbym, że to głupio z jego strony, ale miał się za boga, a ja nigdy nie słyszałem, by bóg spisywał testament.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Nigdy nie miał problemów ze zrozumieniem, dlaczego Sherlock lubił Johna Watsona, bo sam go zawsze lubił.

- To prawda. Niemniej, istniały dwa źródła dochodów Sherlocka. Jeden to rodzinny majątek, który odziedziczyłem ja. Drugi – to niezła sumka pieniędzy zarobiona na… detektywowaniu.

- No tak – powiedział wolno John.

- Te drugie pieniądze powinny należeć do ciebie. W zasadzie _należą_ do ciebie. Daję ci je.  
John zesztywniał.

- Nie chcę…

- John, to nie jałmużna. W gruncie rzeczy _możesz_ przekazać je na jałmużnę, jeśli chcesz. Te pieniądze nie powinny być moje. On chciałby, żebyś je miał. Poza tym połowa i tak ci się należy.

- Już dał mi połowę. Myślę, że nawet więcej.

- Wiem. Ale teraz możesz dostać resztę. On chciałby, żebyś je miał – powtórzył. Miał ochotę dodać: „Mam niepodważalne świadectwo". – Każę przelać ci je na konto.

John wydawał się zbyt zmęczony, żeby się kłócić.

- Dobrze – westchnął.

- Doktorze, czy ty sypiasz?

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Nieprawda. Wróciłeś na terapię.

Nagle John parsknął śmiechem. Oczy Mycrofta rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

- Chodzi o to – wydusił John – że chyba zapomniałem, jak się rozmawia z ludźmi, którzy nie wspominają ciągle w rozmowie twoich najmroczniejszych sekretów.

Mycroft napił się herbaty.

- To być może. Wiesz, że nigdy nie ceniłem specjalnie twojej terapeutki. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego.

- Może podesłałbyś mi jakieś rekomendacje? Wrzuć nazwiska do następnej paczki chipsów, które kupię w sklepie. Wiesz co, będzie mi tego brakować. Liścików od Mycrofta Holmesa, tajemniczych dzwoniących telefonów i bankomatów ze świadomością. Te wszystkie snujące się dookoła eleganckie, czarne samochody… Będę za tym tęsknił. – Rozbawienie zniknęło z jego głosu, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie cztery słowa. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu z oczywistym smutkiem.  
Mycroft drgnął, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie.

- Mogę nadal podsyłać po ciebie samochody, jeśli chcesz.

- Proszę, nie. – John spojrzał mu w oczy. – Proszę, przestań mnie śledzić i sprawdzać. Proszę.

„Powiedz to Sherlockowi" – miał ochotę powiedzieć Mycroft.

- Zostaniesz tu? – spytał zamiast tego.

- Boże, nie. Och, Boże, nie. W zasadzie chciałem cię spytać… co zrobimy z tym… wszystkim?

- Zabiorę skrzypce. Zatrzymaj resztę.

- Nie chcę reszty.

Mycroft wstał.

- Nie chcesz teraz. Później będziesz chciał. – Podniósł stradivariusa i włożył go ostrożnie do pokrowca, a następnie zatrzasnął pokrywę.

- To tyle? – spytał John.

- Chyba, że chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?

- Tak, chcę o czymś porozmawiać. Historyjki w mediach…

- Nic nie mogę zrobić w kwestii mediów.

- _Ty_ nie możesz nic zrobić w kwestii mediów? – Jego niedowierzanie było oczywiste.

- Ja też mam swoje ograniczenia – warknął niespodziewanie. – Czy to nie jedyna lekcja, którą z tego wszystkiego wynieśliśmy?

W oczach Johna płonęło oskarżenie.

- Wiesz, ostatecznie nie chciał iść do ciebie po pomoc. Nie sądzę, by wierzył, że _pomożesz_. Ta kretyńska rywalizacja między rodzeństwem… A teraz myślę, że miał rację, że _nie pomógłbyś_. No, jakby było? Pomógłbyś, gdyby zadzwonił?

„Pomogłem".

- Miłego dnia, doktorze Watson – powiedział Mycroft z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Zrobię przelew na twoje konto. – Wyszedł z pokoju, po czym zawahał się i zawrócił. – Masz mój numer – powiedział. John podniósł oczy, które wbijał w kominek, ewidentnie zdumiony, że Holmes wrócił. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował – zadzwoń. Pomogę.  
John zamrugał i zastanowił się nad tym.

- Gdybym kiedyś czegoś potrzebował, Mycrofcie, spodziewam się, że będziesz wiedział, zanim zadzwonię.

Mycroft roześmiał się.

- Tak. Cóż. Do widzenia.

Zszedł po schodach i spotkał przy drzwiach panią Hudson, która właśnie czytała list. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Tu jest napisane, że właśnie spłacono moją hipotekę – powiedziała Mycroftowi ze zdumieniem.

- Naprawdę? – odparł i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Był irytująco jasny dzień. Przed Mycroftem natychmiast zatrzymał się samochód. Wsiadł do niego, dzierżąc parasol, neseser i stradivariusa Sherlocka. W samochodzie było chłodno i ciemno, a Mycroft miał w tej chwili do zrobienia milion rzeczy, które nie obejmowały jego martwo-żywego brata. Miał natomiast ochotę – co było dla niego nietypowe i nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej się tak czuł – położyć się i zasnąć.

- Jakieś wiadomości? – spytał asystentkę, która czekała, podczas gdy on wypełniał swoje obowiązki. Nigdy nie znał ich imion, jedynie twarze. Anonimowość była lepsza. Oni wiedzieli, że nazywa się Mycroft Holmes, ale podejrzewał, że co najmniej połowa sądziła, iż zmyślił to imię.

Wyrecytowała litanię e-maili, które odebrała, podczas gdy on był w środku, ale Mycroft nie słuchał.

- Gdzie jest obecnie inspektor Lestrade? – spytał.

- Sir?

- Inspektor Lestrade. Dowiedz się, gdzie przebywa i zabierz mnie tam.  
Wyglądała na zirytowaną tą prośbą, ale spełniła ją. Okazało się, że Lestrade przebywa w walącym się bloku w podejrzanej części Londynu. Mycroft wysiadł z samochodu, oparł się na parasolu i spojrzał na krążących wokół bloku gliniarzy, błyskające światła, taśmę policyjną. Policjanci wyraźnie mieli poczucie misji i przekonanie, że ich zadania są kluczowe. Rozglądającemu się Mycroftowi rozwiązanie sprawy nie zajęło więcej niż minutę. Jakim cudem Sherlock mógł tyle razy się w to bawić? Jakim cudem nie uważał, że to śmiertelnie _nudne_?

Zauważył w tłumie Donovan i Andersona i jego dłoń drgnęła. Gdyby pochylił się, otworzył drzwi i powiedział asystentce jedno słowo, Donovan i Anderson gryźliby piach, zanim zorientowaliby się, co się dzieje. To był instynkt. Nie przedyskutował tej kwestii z Sherlockiem. Nie był pewien, czy Sherlock by się z nim zgodził. Wolał nie wiedzieć. Kiedyś podejmie decyzję.

Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania i, czując chłód szybko zapadającego zmierzchu, postawił kołnierz płaszcza. Natychmiast go zauważył. Zatrzymał się na najwyższym stopniu. Potem zbiegł ze schodów i zanurkował pod policyjną taśmą, kierując się w jego stronę. Mycroft pomyślał, że inspektor marnuje zbyt dużo energii na poruszanie się. Połowa każdego ruchu jest bezcelowa.  
- Pan Holmes – powiedział Lestrade, zbliżając się. – Myślałem, że mam do czynienia z prostą jak drut domową zbrodnią, ale teraz zaczynam przypuszczać, że to sprawa bezpieczeństwa narodowego.

- Ależ skąd. Ma pan rację. Proste jak drut. Ale wie pan, że to brat męża, a nie mąż, prawda?  
- Skąd…

- Może pan wysłać Donovan, żeby zajęła się papierkową robotą?

- Oczywiście – warknął sarkastycznie Lestrade. – Obecnie przecież Donovan mnie uwielbia. Nasze relacje w pracy są doskonałe.

- O to proszę się nie martwić.

- Każe pan ją zabić?

Mycroft otworzył drzwi od samochodu.

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

- Chwila, naprawdę?

- Inspektorze, może pan ją odesłać, żeby zajęła się papierkową robotą?

Lestrade się poddał.

- Chyba tak. Bo co?

- Bo znam miejsce z lepszą szkocką niż ta w pańskim gabinecie.

Lestrade zastanowił się, po czym odwrócił się lekko i zawołał:

- Sierżant Donovan! Proszę zająć się dokumentami w biurze!

- Co? – wyglądała na wściekłą. – Dlaczego?

- Bo ja zamierzam pogadać z tym facetem, czy nie dałoby się ciebie zamordować – odparł Lestrade i zanurkował do samochodu.  
xxx  
W samochodzie milczeli. Jeśli chodziło o Mycrofta, to dlatego, że odpowiadało mu milczenie. Wiedział, że Lestrade'owi milczenie nie odpowiada. Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, iż inspektor nigdy nie przestaje mówić na długo. Ale Lestrade przeżywał niezręczność sytuacji spowodowaną obecnością asystentki i dlatego milczał, dopóki samochód nie podjechał do klubu. Nie odezwał się też, gdy wysiadł za Mycroftem z samochodu, wszedł do budynku i do Pokoju Rozmów. Mycroft podszedł do baru i wyciągnął szkocką.

Słuchał oceniającego milczenia Lestrade'a, gdy nalewał alkohol, a potem podawał mu kieliszek.  
- No więc… - zaczął Lestrade, biorąc szkocką, i zawiesił głos.

- Szkoda, że powiedział pan sierżant Donovan, iż rozważam jej zamordowanie – zauważył Mycroft. – I to przed tyloma świadkami. Teraz całe przedsięwzięcie będzie dużo trudniejsze.

- Proszę się nie wygłupiać, kocha pan wyzwania. – Lestrade się wyszczerzył. – Czy w tym miejscu wolno siadać?

- Och. Tak. Proszę. – Mycroft uprzejmie wskazał krzesło, a Lestrade na nie opadł.  
- Wie pan, nie powinien pan winić Donovan – zauważył, gdy i Mycroft usiadł.

- Nie?

- To nie była jej wina.

- A czyja?

- Niczyja. – Lestrade łyknął szkockiej. – To nie tak. Może Moriarty'ego, w każdym razie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

Nie, to była wina Mycrofta bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale Mycroft nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć. Z namysłem napił się szkockiej.

- Uwierzył jej pan?

- Komu, Sally?  
- Gdy zbierała dowody przeciwko wielkiemu Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Uwierzył jej pan?  
Lestrade odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył na równo stojące na półkach książki. To było dziwne, bo Lestrade zwykle patrzył rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

- Wie pan co, wszystkie dowody wskazywały na to, że jej teoria jest zasadna. A ja nie uwierzyłem. Nigdy jej nie uwierzyłem.

- Dlaczego? Usłyszał to pan z ust Sherlocka. Że jest oszustem.

Lestrade znów na niego spojrzał.

- W sensie, wtedy, kiedy zadzwonił do Johna? Taaa, ale to nie jest prawda.

- Nie? A co jest prawdą?

- John był w niebezpieczeństwie. W jakiś sposób. John był zagrożony. Chyba że Sherlock Holmes poniżyłby się i skoczył. To dlatego nie naprostowuje pan historyjek w prasie. Dlatego pańskie ręce są związane. John nadal jest w niebezpieczeństwie. A Sherlock zadzwonił do pana i kazał panu obiecać, że będzie pan Johna chronił. Dla niego. Tak było, prawda?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Biernie wpatrywał się w Lestrade'a i sączył szkocką.

- Problem z pańskim bratem polegał na tym, że niełatwo było mu wierzyć. Ci, którzy mu uwierzyli… zrobili to po ciężkiej walce. Z sobą samymi. Taką wiarę niełatwo zniszczyć.

- A on tego w was nie docenił. Lojalności. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał takiej lojalności. – Mycroft westchnął i zawirował szkocką w szklance. – Sherlock wiedział wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć o tym, dlaczego człowiek popełnia zbrodnię. Nie był taki błyskotliwy, gdy chodziło o całą resztę. Gdyby zastrzelił pan Sally z powodu lojalności wobec Sherlocka… to by zrozumiał. Ale czystą lojalność, abstrakcyjną ideę… To pewnie była ostatnia lekcja w jego życiu.

- A pan?

Mycroft przełknął łyk szkockiej.

- A ja?

- Sherlock wiedział wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć o tym, dlaczego człowiek popełnia zbrodnię. A o czym pan wie wszystko?

Mycroft pochylił się i odstawił pustą szklankę na stół.

- Słyszał pan już o dochodzeniu?

- Jakim dochodzeniu?

- W pana sprawie, oczywiście. Oczyszczono pana ze wszystkich zarzutów. Pańskiej karierze nic nie grozi. Co więcej, zastanawiają się, czy pana nie awansować.

Telefon Lestrade'a zadzwonił, gdy ten obserwował twarz Mycrofta, wyraźnie myśląc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Powinien pan odebrać – oznajmił Mycroft.

- To tylko Sally marudzi o papierach.

- Nieprawda.

Lestrade, nadal nie odrywając od niego wzroku, sięgnął po telefon. Kiedy spojrzał na ekranik i zobaczył, kto dzwoni, na jego twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie.

- Lestrade. – Odebrał i zaczął słuchać. – Och. Och. Och. Dobrze. Tak. – Rozłączył się. – To był mój przełożony. Oczyszczono mnie ze wszystkich zarzutów, mojej karierze nic nie grozi. Co więcej, zastanawiają się, czy mnie nie awansować.

- Niezbadane są wyroki boskie – skomentował Mycroft.

- Boskie i braci Holmes.

- Świętujmy. Jeszcze szkockiej? – Mycroft wstał, dzierżąc własny kieliszek.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami, dopił resztę i podał mu naczynie.

- Co my tu robimy? O co tu chodzi?

Mycroft nalał szkockiej do kieliszków.

- Pojechałem zobaczyć się z Johnem.

- Och. To wyjaśnia szkocką. Jak on się trzyma?

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami i podał drinka Lestrade'owi.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Nie zapytał go pan?

- A jaki to miałoby sens? – Mycroft znów usiadł. – Powiedziałby, że nic mu nie jest. Nie śpi, nie je, podjął terapię.

- Niech go diabli, tego pańskiego brata… - westchnął Lestrade w szkocką. – Powinienem pojechać zobaczyć się z Johnem. Planowałem to. Ale nie wiem, czy to by wszystkiego nie pogorszyło, że ja…

- Powinien pan. – Mycroft pomyślał o Johnie w tym pustym mieszkaniu. John do niedawna mieszkał z Sherlockiem. Życie z Sherlockiem było jak życie z pięćdziesiątką rozbrykanych dzieci. Cała energia w mieszkaniu – całe _powietrze_ – wykorzystywana była do opieki nad nim. Utrata jego obecności musiała przypominać wielką wyrwę. – Myślę, że się ucieszy. Myślę, że czuje się… samotny.

- Wyobrażam sobie. Ale ja nie… to znaczy, Sherlock i ja nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych… John i ja nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych…

- On pana nie wini – odparł Mycroft, zanim mógł się powstrzymać. – Wini mnie.

Lestrade popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Wini pana?

Mycroft dopił szkocką wielkim, niezdrowym łykiem.

- Nieważne. – Wstał. – Powinien pan się z nim zobaczyć. Dziękuję, że wpadł pan na drinka.

Lestrade z niedowierzaniem zerknął na własną, niemal pełną drugą szklankę.

- Ależ ja jeszcze nie dopiłem.

- Będzie na pana czekał samochód – powiedział Mycroft. – Proszę zostać, ile pan chce. – Ruszył do drzwi.

Lestrade otrząsnął się ze zdumienia, by zawołać:

- Hej, dziękuję za tę całą sprawę z dochodzeniem. Naprawdę. Nie musiał pan…

Mycroft przystanął przy drzwiach i obejrzał się na niego:

- Nie mogę naprawić reputacji mojego brata. Mam wolną rękę w kwestii reputacji kogokolwiek innego. I… o szachach.

- Słucham?

- Spytał pan, o czym wiem wszystko. O szachach.


	3. Trzecia szkocka

**Część III. Trzecia szkocka.**  
Greg Lestrade stał przed drzwiami do Baker Street 221 i próbował zdecydować, czy zapukać, czy może lepiej nie. Dawno, dawno temu te drzwi były obiektem obserwacji genialnych przestępców, prasy, policjantów, a przede wszystkim, jak sądził Lestrade, wszechmocnego brata byłego lokatora. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że teraz już nikt tego miejsca nie obserwuje i nie może zobaczyć, jak on stoi na progu, wahając się, czy zapukać do drzwi, przez które niegdyś wpadał bez zastanowienia, pewien, że zostanie powitany w ten nieznośny, charakterystyczny dla Sherlocka Holmesa sposób; że detektyw będzie zadowolony z jego wizyty nawet mimo uśmieszków wyższości i udawanych przytyków.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie był pewien, czy odwiedzenie Johna Watsona jest dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy ostatnim razem wpadł przez te drzwi, miał ze sobą nakaz aresztowania oraz parę kajdanek, a do tego zagroził, że i Johna zaaresztuje. Miewał lepsze dni. Tamten na pewno nie napawał go dumą. Był wdzięczny, że oczyszczono jego nazwisko, że jego karierze nic nie grozi, że może otrzymać awans... a wdzięczność przepełniała go zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wpadał na zdumionych, już mniej zadowolonych z siebie, Sally i Andersona. Ale nie miał pewności, czy naprawdę zasługiwał na to, żeby wygrzebać się z tego bagna tak gładko i bez wysiłku.

Po raz pierwszy naprawdę pojął, dlaczego Sherlock tak się dystansował od Mycrofta. Inspektor nie miał złudzeń – Mycroft nie był łatwym człowiekiem, ale wydawał się zupełnie przyzwoitym bratem. Może trochę krytycznym, z całą pewnością nadopiekuńczym, ale naprawdę troszczącym się o dobro Sherlocka. Lestrade nigdy nie określiłby Mycrofta jako „kochającego", ale dość niepodważalnym faktem było, że Mycroft _kochał_ Sherlocka. Lestrade często sądził, że Sherlock jest w stosunku do brata zbyt okrutny. Rzecz jasna, Sherlock w ogóle bywał zbyt okrutny, ale Lestrade zaczynał pojmować, czemu zachowywał się tak wobec Mycrofta. Fajnie jest, gdy w twojej drużynie gra ktoś potężny, kto nie waha się tą potęgą podzielić, ale potem człowiek ma wrażenie, że jest... brudny. Lestrade wolałby nie ponieść żadnych konsekwencji w związku z dochodzeniem, ponieważ _był_ niewinny. Czuł wobec Mycrofta wdzięczność za pomoc, ale zaczynał rozumieć, czemu Sherlock pewnie bardzo szybko znienawidził to wszystko i – z charakteryzującym go brakiem dyplomacji – odepchnął od siebie.

No więc Lestrade stał na progu, oddychał głęboko i miał nadzieję, że Mycroft nie jest świadkiem jego wahań. Myśl, że jakaś kamera może go w tym stanie nagrywać, sprawiła, że podniósł dłoń i zapukał.

Drzwi otworzyła pani Hudson. Lestrade wyszczerzył się do niej, jakby to była zupełnie normalna wizyta.

- Pani Hudson! - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie, by wynagrodzić jej fakt, że była to zupełnie nienormalna wizyta. - Jak się pani miewa?

Ujął jej dłoń, pocałował ją w policzek, a potem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zupełnie mu odbiło. Cholera jasna, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tych drzwi nikt nie obserwuje.

- Och, inspektorze! - zawołała i chwyciła jego dłonie, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i naprawdę uściskać.  
- Och – powiedział z zaskoczeniem, ale uścisk był mocny, odrobinę rozpaczliwy i Lestrade natychmiast poczuł do siebie niechęć, że tak długo zwlekał z odwiedzinami.  
- _Tak bardzo_ dobrze pana widzieć – powiedziała. Brzmiało to tak, jakby się miała rozpłakać.  
- Panią też – odparł łagodnie. - Jak się pani ma?  
Wypuściła go z objęć, pociągnęła nosem i otarła oczy chusteczką.  
- Och, wie pan. Ja po prostu... wie pan.  
- Tak – powiedział, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i spróbował wymyślić, o czym jeszcze mogą niezobowiązująco pogawędzić.  
- Jak pan się ma? - spytała nagle, jakby przypominając sobie o manierach.  
- Och, świetnie – odparł dziarsko i zakołysał się na piętach. Wiedział, że wygląda kretyńsko. Świadom upiorów zdjętych kamer, zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Zastałem Johna?  
Pani Hudson wbiła w niego wzrok.  
- Och. Nie wie pan.  
Przez jeden przerażający moment Lestrade pomyślał, że i John Watson umarł i nikt go o tym nie zawiadomił. To by pasowało. I byłoby równie łatwe do uwierzenia, jak wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu minionego szalonego miesiąca.  
- Wyprowadził się. - Oczy pani Hudson napełniły się łzami. - Biedaczek, nie mógł tego znieść.  
- Och. Tak. Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.  
- Nie powiedział panu?  
Lestrade pomyślał, że i jego poczucie winy musi mieć jakieś granice, ale chwilowo wzbijało się na wyżyny. Albo raczej spadało w głębokie doliny.  
- Nie rozmawiałem z nim od... - przyznał. Po czym powiedział szczerze, by się usprawiedliwić – Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
- Och – westchnęła pani Hudson. Jej oczy nadal się szkliły. - Nikt z nas nie wie. Powiem panu, gdzie jest. Pójdę po adres. Będzie zachwycony, mogąc pana zobaczyć. - Pobiegła truchcikiem do swojego mieszkania.  
Lestrade chciał zauważyć, że wcale nie jest tego pewien, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakich okolicznościach się ostatnio widzieli, ale pani Hudson należała do tych ludzi, którzy błyskawicznie zapominają i wybaczają. Pomyślał, że to dlatego tak długo szarpała się z Sherlockiem. Nie, nie szarpała – naprawdę go kochała. Lestrade podejrzewał, że gdyby przypomniał, iż przy jego ostatniej wizycie jeden z jego sierżantów wyprowadził zaaresztowanego Johna Watsona z domu, pani Hudson by się tylko żachnęła i stwierdziła, że to już pieśń przeszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności w których zginął Sherlock Holmes, poważna rozmowa z panią Hudson nie miała sensu.  
Wróciła, ściskając w dłoni świstek papieru. Podała mu go.  
- Naprawdę cudownie było pana zobaczyć, inspektorze. Jest tak cicho, odkąd... - Zerknęła na schody, jakby nie mogąc się oprzeć sile przyciągania tamtejszych duchów.  
- Posprzątał wszystko?  
- Kto?  
- John. Zabrał rzeczy ze sobą? - Lestrade próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak John zbiera naukowe przyrządy Sherlocka, stosy różnych rzeczy, skrzypce, czaszkę, szlafrok i eksperymenty, i zabiera je ze sobą. To do niego nie pasowało.  
Pani Hudson potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.  
- Dobry Boże, nie. John nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Nie wiedziałam, co z tym wszystkim robić, ale wpadł Mycroft... Zna pan Mycrofta? Brata Sherlocka?  
Lestrade miał ochotę odpowiedzieć: „Tak, najwyraźniej jestem jego nowym kumplem od kieliszka", ale to brzmiało zbyt dziwnie nawet jak na niego, więc tylko grzecznie pokiwał głową.  
- No więc wpadł. To bardzo miły człowiek. Mycroft. Nie uważa pan, że jest bardzo miły?  
Lestrade pomyślał, że „miły" byłby ostatnim przymiotnikiem, którego użyłby do opisania Mycrofta. Nawet gdyby ktoś kazał mu wymyślić sto określeń. Nie chodziło o to, że _był niemiły_, raczej o to, że nie był też _miły_. Mruknął coś bez przekonania.  
- Wpadł tutaj i poprosił, żebym niczego nie zmieniała w mieszkaniu, a on będzie płacił czynsz.  
- Niczego nie zmieniać – powtórzył Lestrade.  
- Dokładnie tak powiedział.  
Inspektor zerknął na schody.  
- Zabawne, prawda?  
- Co takiego?  
Lestrade spojrzał na nią.  
- Prawie tu nie bywał, kiedy Sherlock żył. A teraz co, robi się sentymentalny?  
- Nie może pan go winić, prawda? Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy umiera im członek rodziny. Kiedy umarł mój mąż, przez okrągły tydzień jadłam tylko brukselkę. Tak czy inaczej, to miły człowiek. I taki smutny. Nie mam serca nie spełnić jego prośby.  
Lestrade przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu, nie odrywając oczu od schodów.  
- Czy mógłbym...

- Tak?  
- Pożegnać się. - Wskazał dłonią schody i mieszkanie na ich szczycie.  
- Och. Bardzo proszę. Niech się pan nie spieszy. - Pani Hudson łagodnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Cudownie było pana zobaczyć, inspektorze. Proszę się pokazać od czasu do czasu. Tu jest... bardzo cicho. - Lestrade mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Pani Hudson schroniła się w swoim mieszkaniu.  
W końcu wspiął się po schodach, dokładnie tak samo, jak robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, i wszedł do salonu. W pokoju było ciemno i duszno, jak to bywa w pokojach, w których nikt nie mieszka. Laptop Sherlocka – wyłączony i zamknięty, pewnie na zawsze – leżał niebezpiecznie na rozchodzącej się stercie żółknących gazet. Laptopa Johna nie było. Lestrade stwierdził, że, oczywiście, John zabrał go ze sobą, ale dziwnie było nie widzieć go na właściwym miejscu, na biurku, otwartego i oczekującego na kolejną notkę na bloga. Nie wyglądało na to, że czegoś poza laptopem brakuje. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zwykle. Obecność Johna w mieszkaniu nawet w jednej czwartej nie zaznaczała się tak wyraźnie, jak obecność Sherlocka.  
Lestrade podszedł do kominka, przestępując przez stertę papieru nutowego ukoronowanego kredą, stanął przy czaszce na gzymsie, rozejrzał się po pokoju i westchnął ciężko. Wszedł tu z ciekawości, bo nagły wybuch mycroftowego sentymentalizmu wydał mu się dziwny. Z drugiej strony – fakt, że Mycroft porywa go na szkocką do luksusowego klubu dla gentlemanów też był dziwny. Pani Hudson miała rację. Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy umiera im członek rodziny, przecież niejednokrotnie widział to na własne oczy. No więc przyszedł tu z ciekawości, ale nie powinien był tego robić. Pokój rozkładał się w ciszy, a Lestrade nie mógł tego znieść. Zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że w nim grzęźnie, że utknie w przeszłości tego mieszkania, które przecież nigdy nie było spokojne, nigdy ciche, zdecydowanie bardziej pełne wszystkiego, czego rozsądni ludzie by unikali. Kiedy tak stał, niespodziewanie i z całą siłą, jak nigdy wcześniej, uderzyła go świadomość, że nigdy więcej tu nie przyjdzie. Jednak się ucieszył, że wszedł na piętro. Ostatni raz powinien być chwilą żałoby, a nie chwilą, w której wyciąga kajdanki.  
Podniósł dłoń i oparł czubki palców o czaszkę na gzymsie. Czuł się głupio, ale uznał, że powinien to zrobić, więc miękko powiedział:  
- Przepraszam.  
Potem wyszedł z salonu, stanął na szczycie schodów, pomyślał, o papierze nutowym, nad którym przeszedł i wrócił do pokoju. I chociaż obejrzał starannie każdy zakamarek, nie mógł znaleźć ukochanych skrzypiec Sherlocka Holmesa.

xxx

Skoro już miał adres Johna w dłoni, skoro zarezerwował sobie czas na wizytę, to tak naprawdę nie miał wymówki, by go nie odwiedzić. Bardzo jej pragnął, ale żeby ją uzyskać musiałby zadzwonić do Donovan, a to nie wchodziło w grę. W sumie nie miał pewności, czy on i Donovan kiedyś w ogóle ułożą sobie stosunki zawodowe. Pomyślał, że naprawdę należałoby ją przenieść. Nie chciał jednak żądać przeniesienia, to nie byłoby dla niego… właściwe. Przypominałoby karę. Po wspaniałomyślnej ofercie Mycrofta doszedł do wniosku, że ukaranie Donovan sprawiłoby mu za dużo przyjemności, więc w rezultacie postanowił się takiemu pragnieniu nie poddawać. Dzięki temu, według samego siebie, okazywał się lepszym człowiekiem niż ona.  
Myślał o tym, jadąc pod wskazany adres. Może problem sam się rozwiąże. Może Mycroft załatwi mu awans. Albo zabije Sally.  
Dom był mniej więcej takich samych rozmiarów jak ten należący do pani Hudson. I mniej więcej w tym samym stanie niedokończonego remontu. Lestrade pomyślał, że może i John się wyprowadził, ale daleko nie uciekł.  
Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po alkowie, w której się znalazł, a potem zerknął na adres. Pani Hudson napisała „C". Znalazł C na drzwiach na parterze, wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Może Johna nie będzie w domu. To jednocześnie uspokoi jego sumienie i pozwoli uniknąć nieuchronnych niezręczności.

- Kto tam? – zawołał John niemal w tej samej chwili.

„Cholera" – pomyślał Lestrade.

- Greg.

- Och. – Brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego. – Momencik.  
Lestrade usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanego rygla i zdejmowanego łańcucha. Zabawne. John nigdy nie wydawał się specjalnie dbać o bezpieczeństwo, kiedy mieszkał z facetem otoczonym przez światowej sławy zabójców i genialnych przestępców.  
- Cześć – powiedział Lestrade, gdy John otworzył drzwi. Nawet zamachał dłonią, bo najwyraźniej teraz odgrywał rolę debila.

- Cześć – odparł John tonem, którego inspektor nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. – Właź, właź. – Otworzył drzwi szerzej.

- Na pewno? – spytał Lestrade. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać, jeśli jesteś zajęty…

- Nie jestem zajęty – odparł John stanowczo. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby koncepcja, że może być zajęty, była niemal dowcipna. – Proszę. Wejdź.  
Lestrade przeszedł przez próg i znalazł się w małej kuchni, wychodzącej na niewielki korytarzyk. W pomieszczeniu niemal nie było mebli. Ściany pomalowano na nieprzyjemny odcień bieli, przywodzący na myśl szpital. Aż się prosiły, by coś z nimi zrobić – położyć tapetę, zawiesić obrazek. Cokolwiek. Ale John nie ozdobił ich w żaden sposób. Zresztą jedyną rzeczą w tym mieszkaniu, która choć trochę kojarzyła się z Johnem Watsonem, był laptop leżący na kuchennej szafce – tyle że zamknięty i milczący. Lestrade podejrzewał, że taki spartański wystrój Johnowi pasuje, a wcześniej po prostu godził się z całym bajzlem Sherlocka, ale i tak odniósł wrażenie, że wkroczył do marmurowego grobowca. Bał się, że kiedy się odezwie, jego głos odbije się echem od ścian.

- Miło tu – powiedział, bo nie do końca mógł powiedzieć, że jest paskudnie. Jego głos nie odbił się echem.

- Dzięki. – John zamknął za nim drzwi. – Hm. – Popatrzył na Lestrade'a, lekko marszcząc brwi, a Lestrade wciąż nie mógł odszyfrować wyrazu jego twarzy. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?

Lestrade zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił straszliwego błędu, przychodząc tutaj.

- Och. Pani Hudson dała mi adres. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Nie, nic. Skąd. Chodź, siadaj. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

Lestrade wszedł do salonu i zmierzył wzrokiem samotną, przygnębiającą kanapę, która była jedyną powierzchnią do siedzenia w tym pokoju.

- Nie – powiedział. – Dzięki, jest okej.

- Na pewno?

- Jest okej.

Lestrade usiadł na kanapie. John wyszedł z kuchni, przystanął, a potem wyciągnął stołek spod śniadaniowego blatu i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Lestrade przypuszczał, że tak będzie się lepiej rozmawiać niż gdyby usiadł obok na kanapie.

- No więc – powiedział John natychmiast. – Jak leci?

Ewidentnie chciał przewodzić w tej rozmowie. Najprawdopodobniej w interesie Lestrade'a było mu na to pozwolić.

- Och, no wiesz. Dość normalnie, jest raczej… - Inspektor urwał, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zastanawiając się, co robił przez ostatnie sześć tygodni. Niewiele. Przez ostatnie sześć tygodni niewiele robił. – Jest raczej nudno – przyznał.

John parsknął takim śmiechem, który bardziej przypomina szloch.

- Ano jest.

W tym smutnym, krótkim śmiechu było coś oczyszczającego. Przełamało napięcie w pokoju na tyle, że Lestrade znów mógł oddychać. John Watson był przygnębiony, ale jakoś się trzymał, a to podnosiło na duchu. I nie zaczął rozmowy od oskarżeń. A mógłby.

- Troszkę – powiedział Lestrade. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, próbując wymyślić, co miłego można o nim powiedzieć. – Dobra lokalizacja, nie? W sensie – miła ulica. Cicha. Chyba.

John znów się roześmiał w ten sam zdesperowany sposób.

- Cicha. Tak. – Rozejrzał się. – Jest tak… _cicho_.

„Ach" – pomyślał Lestrade. – „Oczywiście. Ups." Odchrząknął.

- John, ja…

- Nie. – John przerwał mu i na moment zamknął oczy. – Nie mów mi, że przykro ci z powodu mojej straty.

- Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć – przyznał szczerze Lestrade. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro…

- Daruj sobie. To bez znaczenia.

- To ma znaczenie.

- _Miało_ znaczenie, Greg. Teraz już po ptakach. – Jego szorstki głos i ostre spojrzenie sprawiły, że Lestrade prawie się skręcił. John Watson mówił mu: „Jestem wielkoduszny i wybaczam ci. Ale nie zapomnę".

Lestrade pomyślał, że czasem lepiej jest nie otrzymać wybaczenia.

- John, nie chciałem…

John znów mu przerwał, z jego gardła wydarł się dźwięk obrzydzenia.

- Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. Ani ty, ani Mycroft.

- Mycroft? – powtórzył Lestrade. – A co on ma z tym wspólnego?

John mówił dalej, jakby go nie słyszał.

- Nie chciałeś. Nie planowałeś tego. Nie wyobrażałeś sobie, jak to się może skończyć. Oczywiście. A kto sobie wyobraża? Greg, razem aresztowaliśmy przestępców. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, bez radości. – Przecież oni wszyscy dokładnie to mówią. „Nie chciałem, panie władzo. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało".

Lestrade zachichotał w szoku. Nie żeby był szczególnie rozbawiony, ale, no cóż, to był czysty _absurd_.

- Masz rację. Mówią tak. – Poczuł się jak kretyn. Wykończony kretyn. Potarł dłońmi twarz i wyciągnął się na żałosnej kanapie Johna Watsona. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Przepraszam, że wpadłem tu, by ci powiedzieć, że nie chciałem.

John westchnął, a Lestrade widział, jak i z niego ulatuje wola walki. Jakby przygarbił się, siedząc na stołku.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam, że cię zjechałem. Wiem, że nie chciałeś. Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. Nikt tego nie przewidział. – Urwał na chwilę. – Ale mogłeś być trochę sympatyczniejszy, kiedy nas aresztowałeś.

- _Ciebie_ nie zaaresztowałem – zauważył Lestrade.

- Ale groziłeś, że to zrobisz – odparł obojętnie John, nie odrywając od niego oczu.

- Groziłem. Owszem. _Przepraszam_. To była dziwna noc, było…

John przerwał mu przeprosiny, potrząsając głową.

- Greg, komisarz wszedł tuż za tobą. Dość szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie tylko nic już nie możesz zrobić, lecz także cała sprawa cię przerasta. Przypuszczam, że teraz toniesz w kłopotach po uszy.

- W sumie nie. Okazuje się, że dorobiłem się dobroczyńcy.

- Dobroczyńcy?

- Mycrofta.

John nieznacznie przewrócił oczami.

- O Boże, Mycroft jest teraz chyba _wszędzie_. Człowiek boi się otworzyć lodówkę.

- Chyba źle to znosi? – zasugerował Lestrade.

- Kto to może wiedzieć?

- Pani Hudson powiedziała, że kazał zostawić mieszkanie tak, jak jest.

- Tak. Myśli, że za kilka tygodni wróci mi rozsądek i będę chciał tych wszystkich rzeczy. Tak, akurat. Jesteś to sobie w stanie wyobrazić? Że mam pozbierać rzeczy Sherlocka i gdzieś je upchnąć? Kiepsko byłoby je gdzieś schować, zamknąć za nimi drzwi, zostawić w ciemności, pleśni i kurzu. Ale jeszcze gorzej byłoby z nimi żyć, mieć je ciągle obok, tak jakby zaraz miał się pojawić. Zawsze bym czekał, żeby… - John wziął drżący oddech. – Ale nie mogę też ich _sprzedać_. Nie wiem nawet, czym połowa z tego _jest_ i tylko w kółko myślałbym, żeby się pojawił, żebym mógł go zapytać, bo nigdy nie zapytałem, kiedy mogłem zapytać i, Greg, jasna cholera, nie chcę mieć z tym nic do czynienia. Chciałbym po prostu, żeby Mycroft… Bo ja wiem? Poszedł w cholerę.

- Ciągle cię nachodzi?

- Nie. Nie. Jestem niesprawiedliwy, widziałem go tylko raz. Przysyła liściki. Normalne liściki, to znaczy na tyle normalne, na ile normalna może być wiadomość od Mycrofta. Dostarcza je kurierem, ale przynajmniej nie są zapieczętowane woskiem i wszyte w moją poszewkę od poduszki czy coś.

Lestrade nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Czego dotyczą?

- Jakichś niedokończonych spraw z bloga czy coś. To nie jego wina, ale mam wrażenie, że wolałbym mieć czysty start, wiesz? Nie zajmować się tym wszystkim, nie _myśleć_ o tym więcej.

- Mogę się pobawić w mediatora. Jeśli chcesz.

John popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- _Znasz_ Mycrofta?

- Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zna Mycrofta?

- Słusznie. Nie, nie ma sprawy. Poradzę sobie z tym. Dziś jestem jakiś podminowany, wybacz. Jestem fatalnym gospodarzem. Nie, ale naprawdę, może chcesz się czegoś napić?

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dokładnie w tym momencie starannie wybudowana tama pękła. Może to była kwestia miejsca, może wypełnione smutkiem powietrze w tym mieszkaniu po prostu na niego oddziaływało. Ale do tej pory starał się siebie przekonać, by nie myśleć o przyszłości i o nieistotnych drobiazgach, które ostatecznie zaowocowały przyjaźnią. W ciągu minionych sześciu tygodni nie myślał o Sherlocku Holmesie. Nie pomyślał o nim również teraz. Myślał o Johnie na tym bożonarodzeniowym przyjęciu, które zorganizował, jak chaotycznie proponuje napoje i przekąski. O Johnie, który pojawił się przy Sherlocku, jakimś cudem zebrał tych nielicznych w jego życiu ludzi i stworzył z nich zastępczą rodzinę. „Wpadnij do nas w Wigilię" - powiedział - „Ustanowimy tradycję. Coroczne spotkanie". Wtedy Lestrade – jak wszyscy – był w dobrym nastroju. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze, że życie jest przed nimi... i wszyscy w jakiś sposób byli w dziwny, frustrujący sposób związani z niemożliwym geniuszem. Mieli przed sobą tyle Bożych Narodzeń, podczas których Sherlock rzucałby wredne uwagi, wszyscy by się na niego denerwowali... i po prostu _fajnie_ było być tego częścią, fajnie było dzięki Johnowi. A teraz stracili gwiazdę, dookoła której obracała się ich orbita, i w ciągu sześciu tygodni oddalili się od siebie.

- Nie – powiedział i sam się zdumiał, jak smutno brzmiał jego głos. Zdumiał się, jak smutny nagle się _czuł_. - Jest okej, naprawdę.  
John wydawał się wyczuć zmianę w jego nastroju.

- Jak go poznałeś? – spytał bez owijania w bawełnę.

- Sherlocka? – upewnił się Lestrade. John nigdy wcześniej o to nie pytał.

Kiwnięcie głową.

Sześć tygodni niemyślenia o Sherlocku Holmesie. Lestrade myślał o nim teraz, o tym, jaki był, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkał. Wtedy, gdy inspektor nie miał jeszcze pojęcia o wszystkich niezwykłych wydarzeniach, które nadejdą.

- Powiedzmy, że ostatni raz, gdy go zaaresztowałem, nie był pierwszym.

- Narkotyki? – zgadł John. – Stąd wiedziałeś…

- Owszem, narkotyki. – Lestrade zastanowił się. Nie myślał o tym od wieków. Od bardzo dawna nie widział w Sherlocku Holmesie zrozpaczonego dzieciaka, którym niegdyś był. – Ale nie przypominał innych narkomanów. Kupka nieszczęścia, w ogóle nie ogarniał rzeczywistości… a potem usłyszał, jak dwóch posterunkowych dyskutuje o morderstwie, które właśnie badaliśmy. I nagle zaczął się domagać, by ze mną porozmawiać, i wyrzucił z siebie cztery teorie. Nie rozumiałem nic z tego, co mówił. Stwierdziłem, że to najdziwniejszy haj, jaki w życiu widziałem. A potem okazało się, że miał rację. Kiedy odkryłem, że miał rację, musiałem go odszukać. Wypuszczono go z aresztu, odesłano do jakiejś kliniki od uzależnień z wodotryskami…

- Mycroft – strzelił John.

- Na pewno. W każdym razie był czysty i bardzo błyskotliwy, powiedział coś w stylu: „Oczywiście, że miałem rację, a pan, inspektorze, jest idiotą".

- No jasne.

- I chociaż był najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką w życiu widziałem, stwierdziłem, że ja też mogę być irytujący. I tak zawarliśmy porozumienie.

- Jeśli będzie czysty, będziesz od czasu do czasu zwracał się do niego po pomoc.

- No. A potem „od czasu do czasu" zmieniło się w… - W sumie o tym też nigdy wcześniej nie myślał. Kiedy to „od czasu do czasu" zmieniło się we wpadanie na pogawędkę? – Na początku myślałem, że po prostu pomagam jakiemuś dzieciakowi. - Przerwał na chwilę. Tak właśnie było. A później… - Ale myślę, że przychodziłem do niego, bo… bo się nudziłem. A on nigdy nie był nudny. Był… Był… - Wkurzający. Rozwścieczający. Genialny. Nigdy nie nudny.

- Wiem – powiedział John miękko. – On tak miał.

Lestrade zastanowił się – naprawdę pozwolił sobie się zastanowić – nad wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, odkąd poznał Sherlocka Holmesa. Myślał o nocach w mieszkaniu Sherlocka, zanim poznał Johna, kiedy był obiektem najróżniejszej słownej przemocy, ale i tak czekał, wstrzymując oddech, aż Sherlock coś wymyśli, a wtedy wypadną z budynku i pobiegną. Wolno, pozwalając słowom przebrzmieć, powiedział:

- Już nikt nigdy nie będzie mnie tak wkurzał jak on. Ale chyba też nikt inny nie sprawi, że moja praca będzie mi się wydawać tak fascynująca.

Usłyszał w głowie głos Sally, która bardzo dawno temu – gdy zaczął ściągać Sherlocka, by im pomagał – ostrzegła go, że Sherlock ma z tego za dużo frajdy, że w jego zachwycie nad zbrodnią jest coś nieprzyzwoitego. Lestrade ją zbył. Być może zrobił to dlatego, że pod tym względem przypominał Sherlocka i nie chciał, by Sally zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale może dlatego nawiązał pseudoprzyjaźń z tym nieznośnym człowiekiem – bo gdzieś, pod zsocjalizowaną, ułożoną, grzeczną, cywilizowaną warstwą, było w nim coś prymitywnego, coś, co naprawdę miało znaczenie, a co rozpoznało pokrewną duszę. Czy istniał inny powód, by się upierać przy przebywaniu obok tak nieznośnego człowieka?

John odezwał się, przerywając jego przemyślenia. Lestrade prawie podskoczył, bo zapomniał, że nie jest sam w pokoju.

- To była ta pozytywna strona bycia jego przyjacielem. Przez większość czasu był z niego niewyobrażalny sukinkot. Ale bił też od niego jakiś… blask chwały i trochę oświetlał też ciebie. Był… tak niezwykły, że odnosiłeś wrażenie, że i ty jesteś choć odrobinę niezwykły.

John wydawał się tak zagubiony we własnym świecie, jak Lestrade przed chwilą.

- Tak – przytaknął Lestrade. – Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku?

- Nic mi nie jest. – Oczy Johna rozjaśniły się. Uśmiechnął się. – To znaczy, nic mi nie będzie. Obiecuję. A ty jak?

Lestrade odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Musimy kiedyś iść na piwo.

- Musimy.

- Możemy się podzielić naszymi najgorszymi wspomnieniami o nim. Poczujesz się lepiej.

- Serio?

- A nie?

- Pewnie nie. W każdym razie – jeszcze nie. To znaczy… on grywał na tych cholernych skrzypcach w środku nocy. Nienawidziłem tego. Wrzeszczałem na niego za to milion razy. Zawsze mnie olewał i wciąż odstawiał koncerciki o drugiej w nocy. A teraz leżę w łóżku i marzę, żeby ktoś o drugiej w nocy zagrał na skrzypcach.

Skrzypce. Lestrade uśmiechnął się lekko, bo wiedział, że tego się od niego oczekuje, ale myślał o czymś innym.

- Wziąłeś jego skrzypce?

- Skrzypce Sherlocka? Nie, nie zabrałem nic z Baker Street.

- Byłem tam dzisiaj. Nie widziałem skrzypiec.

- Nie, Mycroft je zabrał.

- Zabrał skrzypce? – spytał Lestrade z zaskoczeniem.

John kiwnął głową.

- Co jeszcze wziął?

- Nic. Powiedział, że nie chce niczego innego. Tylko skrzypce. A co? Nie grasz chyba?

- Nie, nie. Po prostu… Wiedziałem, że są cenne i gdy nie zobaczyłem ich w mieszkaniu, zaniepokoiłem się, wiesz.

- Nie, nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Są w dobrych rękach.

- Mycroft gra na skrzypcach?

John zawahał się.

- Nic o tym nie wiem. Nie sądzę. Sherlock powiedział kiedyś, że Mycroft nie ma pojęcia, jak stworzyć coś tak pięknego, jak muzyka. Albo coś takiego. To brzmiało lepiej, gdy on to mówił.

- No to po co mu skrzypce, skoro nie gra?

John zaczął wydawać się zirytowany. Lestrade rozpoznawał tę minę. Prowadził właśnie Przesłuchanie. Jego żona – była żona? eks? niegdyś przyszła żona? – oskarżała go o to bez ustanku i wyglądała wtedy tak samo, jak John teraz.

- Nie wiem, jako pamiątka po bracie? To takie dziwne?

Lestrade postanowił odpuścić.  
- Nie, ani trochę.  
Miał ochotę podrążyć temat („Już wcześniej wspomniałeś o Mycrofcie. I Mycroft i ja zrobiliśmy coś, czego zrobić nie chcieliśmy. A Mycroft uważa, że winisz go za wszystko..."), ale wyczuł, że cierpliwość Johna się kończy. Może w ogóle kończy mu się cierpliwość do rozmowy. Lestrade wstał.  
- Ale serio, powinniśmy iść na piwo. I pogadać o piłce nożnej. Nie żartuję.  
Martwił się, że to brzmi jak banał, jak coś, co się obiecuje, by nigdy obietnicy nie dotrzymać. Martwił się o Johna w obliczu tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło i trochę martwił się też o siebie. No i naprawdę cieszył się, że zaprzyjaźnili się z Johnem, kiedy Sherlock żył. Dlaczego przyjaźń miałaby nie przetrwać śmierci detektywa?

- Powinniśmy – zgodził się John ochoczo, odprowadzając go do drzwi. – I zawsze… no wiesz. Możesz zadzwonić.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. John szarpał mankiet swojej koszuli i nie patrzył na niego. Co miał na myśli? Wypad do pubu? Przecież Lestrade właśnie to powiedział.  
- No, zadzwonię.  
- Nie w sprawie pubu, tylko, no wiesz, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy. – John podniósł na niego wzrok. – W śledztwie. Czy coś – wyrzucił z siebie.  
_Och_. Lestrade stwierdził, że zdecydowanie nie jest w formie, skoro tak długo nie rozumiał. I naprawdę, powinien był sam to zaoferować. Tak, właśnie zebrał ochrzan za wciąganie cywilów w oficjalne sprawy policyjne. Do diabła z tym. Lubił pracować z Johnem. Fajnie będzie móc do niego zadzwonić z jakimś interesującym śledztwem, z jakąś zagadką i spróbować domyśleć się, co pomyślałby Sherlock.  
- Jasne. Na pewno.  
- Dobrze – John uśmiechnął się. Lestrade pomyślał, że wygląda dużo lepiej, i przysiągł sobie, że zadzwoni do niego, gdy tylko dostanie coś w miarę interesującego, co nie będzie proste jak drut. – Dzięki, że wpadłeś. Miło było cię zobaczyć – John otworzył drzwi.  
Lestrade przestąpił przez próg, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo nagle poczuł, że słowa napierają na niego i musi je z siebie wykrztusić. Że nie zaśnie, dopóki tego nie zrobi.

- John…

John wyczuł, co się święci.

- Greg, nie musisz…

- Właśnie muszę, pozwól mi. – Próbował zebrać rozproszone myśli, by mieć pewność, ze głos mu nie zadrży. – Przepraszam. Może to nie była moja wina, a z całą pewnością nie miałem pojęcia, jakie to przybierze rozmiary, ale był moim przyjacielem i powinienem był mocniej w niego wierzyć. _Wierzyłem_ w niego, ale pozwoliłem się zakrzyczeć, _pozwoliłem_ na to. Nie powinienem był. Powinienem był powiedzieć im, że jeśli mają podejrzenia, to niech go aresztują, ale beze mnie.

- Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś zro…

- No właśnie nie. – I to była prawda. – Powinienem był odmówić. Był moim przyjacielem i zasłużył na więcej. Miał kłopoty, nie mógł przyjść z nimi do mnie i jest mi przykro. Nie mogę przeprosić jego, więc przepraszam ciebie.

Jon rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. Znów miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok.  
- Lubił cię, wiesz? – powiedział w końcu. – Kiedy pracowaliśmy z innymi inspektorami, zawsze mówił, że w porównaniu z nimi jesteś genialny. A to dużo w ustach Sherlocka Holmesa. Lubił cię.

- Wiem – przyznał Lestrade zduszonym głosem, bo mimo wszystkich złośliwości i obraz zawsze to wiedział. – I dlatego to, co zrobiłem, jest jeszcze gorsze.

xxx

Po wyjściu z mieszkania Johna Lestrade czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Pomyślał, że może dobrze zrobił, że to z siebie wyrzucił. Wrócił do pracy, ale nie działo się nic ciekawego i nie był w stanie się skoncentrować. Sally chyba nie mogłaby być bardziej irytująca, aż miał ochotę ją zapytać, czy naprawdę sądzi, że najłatwiej naprawi ich kłótnię o Sherlocka, jeśli będzie się zachowywać gorzej niż Sherlock kiedykolwiek. Przypuszczał, że zadanie jej tego pytania nie byłoby zbyt mądre, więc zamiast tego zamknął jej drzwi do swojego gabinetu przed nosem. Niespecjalnie ją to ucieszyło, ale on czuł się bezpieczniej, myśląc, że alternatywa byłaby gorsza. Miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć jej kilka słów, których lepiej nie wrzeszczeć przed całym biurem. Chociaż może i to powinien z siebie wyrzucić.

W każdym razie stał w swoim gabinecie, gapiąc się na dokumenty śledztw, nad którymi powinien pracować, i myślał o skrzypcach Sherlocka.  
„Jebać to" – pomyślał i poszedł do domu. Może po prostu musiał się wyspać. Ostatnio kiepsko sypiał.  
W domu było jeszcze gorzej, bo od wyprowadzki jego „dom" stanowiło mieszkanie tak samo przygnębiające, jak mieszkanie Johna. Może on i John powinni wynająć coś razem. Pomyślawszy to, niemal wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem w swoim pustym mieszkaniu. A skoro i tak już chyba mu odbijało, to stwierdził, że pojedzie do Mycrofta Holmesa i spyta go o cholerne skrzypce.  
Pojechał do klubu, do którego Mycroft zabrał go na szkocką. Był w podłym nastroju. Głównie dlatego, że frustrowała go świadomość, że nie może spać, kiedy chce, bo Mycroft zabrał skrzypce swojego brata. I _kogo niby to obchodzi_, chyba tylko _detektywów inspektorów, którym odbija_. Nie sądził, by klub był o tej porze otwarty, ale, do ciężkiej cholery, i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Zaparkował swój policyjny samochód w niedozwolonym miejscu – jedną z zalet jego pracy było to, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić – wbiegł po schodach prowadzących do wejścia imponującego budynku i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że drzwi otwierają się bez problemu. W środku przygaszono światła i wygaszono kominki, ale w fotelach wciąż siedziało kilku milczących facetów. Nie zareagowali na jego wtargnięcie. To było najmniej ciekawe miejsce, jakie w życiu oglądał. Co sprawiało, że było to najciekawsze miejsce, jakie w życiu oglądał.  
Poszedł do Pokoju Rozmów, w którym ostatnio siedział z Mycroftem, zastanawiając się, jak dorwie Mycrofta, jeśli nie wolno mu się odezwać do nikogo innego. Z opresji uratował go doskonale ubrany mężczyzna, który podszedł do niego i zapytał grzecznie (choć nie odpuścił sobie krótkiego, niezadowolonego zerknięcia na jego jeansy):

- W czym mogę pomóc, sir?

- Czy jest pan Holmes?

- Kogo mam zaanonsować?

- Inspektora Lestrade'a.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Lestrade przypuszczał, że to oznacza, iż Mycroft jest na miejscu, więc włączył światła i bez oporów zabrał się za szkocką. Nawet nie podniósł głowy znad nalewanego alkoholu, gdy usłyszał wchodzącego Mycrofta

- Inspektorze – usłyszał. – Co za niespodzianka.

Lestrade zerknął na niego. Był dokładnie tak samo idealnie ubrany, jak zawsze. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że jest środek nocy. Lestrade wręczył mu szkocką – przyjętą bez specjalnego zainteresowania – i zapytał:

- Mieszka pan tu?

Mycroft wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Jest środek nocy.

- Jest środek nocy, a pan tu jest. Mieszka pan tu?

- Bardzo zabawne, ha ha – rzucił Lestrade, bo naprawdę nie był w szczególnie dobrym nastroju. Usiadł i powiedział do Mycrofta – Proszę usiąść.

- Bardzo pan uprzejmy – stwierdził Mycroft sucho i usiadł. – Jak się pan tu dostał?

- Przyjechałem.

- Ale skąd pan wiedział, gdzie to jest?

Lestrade popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Przywiózł mnie pan tu. Uważałem. Nie jestem _zupełnym_ idiotą.

Mycroft przyjął to do wiadomości z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion i napił się szkockiej.

- Odszedł pan od żony.

- Skąd pan wie? Śledzi mnie pan?

Mycroft wydawał się zirytowany.

- Nie śledzę pana. Moją uwagę zaprzątają ciekawsze rzeczy. Poza tym, pan, _detektywie inspektorze_, powinien wiedzieć, czy jest pan śledzony.

- Nie wiem, czy wiedziałbym, gdyby śledził mnie ktoś z pańskiego towarzycha.

- Nie jesteśmy tak dobrzy, jak bym sobie życzył.

- A czym dokładnie jest pańskie towarzycho?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Ale jesteśmy na tyle dobrzy, by nie chwytać takiego haczyka. Czy jest jakiś powód pańskiej obecności tutaj, inspektorze?

- Pojechałem zobaczyć się z Johnem.

- Och. Jak pan to ujął? „To wyjaśnia szkocką".

- Zachowuje pan mieszkanie Sherlocka w nienaruszonym stanie.

- John może kiedyś chcieć wrócić.

- W nienaruszonym stanie. Mógłby pan to wszystko popakować, upchnąć gdzieś, poczekałoby na powrót Johna.

- To wymagałoby wysiłku, panie inspektorze.

- Ale byłoby tańsze.

- Zaryzykuję _faux pas_ – naprawdę pan sądzi, że koszta stanowią dla mnie problem?

Lestrade zmierzył wzrokiem zimny uśmiech Mycrofta.

- Gra pan na jakimś instrumencie?

Mycroft chyba nie oczekiwał tego pytania. Zamilkł, zmierzył Lestrade'a ostrożnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie próbując się domyśleć jego przyczyny.

- Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Z ciekawości. Sherlock był doskonałym skrzypkiem.

- Owszem, był – potwierdził Mycroft ostrożnie, nie odrywając od Lestrade'a bystrych oczu. – Ale nie, ja na niczym nie gram. To on był muzykalny, nie ja.  
- Pańscy rodzice niczego pana nie uczyli?

- Nie. Cóż za przeurocza rozmowa. A pan? Gra pan na czymś?

- Nie, ja tylko gram w szachy – odparł Lestrade i uśmiechnął się słodko na widok zmrużonych oczu Holmesa. – Widzi pan, mam powód, by o to pytać.

- Umieram z ciekawości.

- Zabrał pan skrzypce Sherlocka.

- Owszem.

- Dlaczego?

- A dlaczego nie? To ja mu je kupiłem, więc teoretycznie i tak należały do mnie.

Tego Lestrade nie oczekiwał.

- Pan je kupił?

- Oczywiście. Był jeszcze chłopcem, kiedy ujawnił się jego talent muzyczny. Jego nauczyciel powiedział, że powinienem kupić mu instrument wart jego gry.

- Więc kupił mu pan stradivariusa.

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo to najlepsze skrzypce – ciągnął Lestrade – a on był pańskim małym braciszkiem, więc kupił mu pan to, co najlepsze. Ale dlaczego to pan je kupował? On był chłopcem, a pan nie jest od niego dużo starszy. Czy rodzice nie… och. Pańscy rodzice nie żyli, prawda?

- Jeśli chce mnie pan przesłuchać, inspektorze, proszę wrócić z nakazem – powiedział Mycroft chłodno.

- A więc zabrał pan skrzypce. Z sentymentu? To miłe. Urocze. Wzruszające.

- Inspektorze. – W głosie Mycrofta zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

Lestrade usłyszał to ostrzeżenie. Pierwszy raz naprawdę przekroczył wyznaczoną przez Mycrofta granicę. Ta rozmowa nie była przyjemna, ale wcześniej nie groził, dopiero teraz. Po prześmiewczym pytaniu, dlaczego wziął skrzypce. Dlaczego? Bo naprawdę wziął je z sentymentu i się wstydził? Czy też dlatego, że nie chciał, by Lestrade doszedł do prawdziwego powodu? Lestrade zupełnie zmienił temat.

- Co wy macie w tej rodzinie z imionami?

Mycroft obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- To stare, rodowe imiona.

- Nie, nie mówię o waszych imionach, tylko o imionach innych ludzi. Ostatecznie byłem jednym z niewielu przyjaciół pańskiego brata, a on nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie inaczej, niż „Inspektorze". Nawet _nie znał_ mojego imienia.

- Gregory.

Lestrade uniósł szklankę w prześmiewczym toaście.

- Brawo, brawo.  
- A mój brat nie miewał „przyjaciół"…

- Wiesz pan co, ciągle pan to powtarzasz. Bez ustanku. Mówisz pan to wielu ludziom. Każdemu, kto ma ochotę słuchać. Powiedziałeś mi to pan, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. „Inspektorze, mój brat nie ma przyjaciół, więc muszę płacić ludziom, by zgodzili się przebywać w jego towarzystwie". To dokładnie pana słowa. Wiesz pan, co myślę?

- Nieszczególnie mnie interesuje, co pan myśli.

- Jest pan zdeterminowany, by wierzyć, że Sherlock nie miał przyjaciół, bo _pan_ nie ma przyjaciół. I nie może pan znieść myśli, że mógłby z panem wygrać.

- Pogubiłem się – powiedział Mycroft lodowato. – Jest pan policjantem czy psychoterapeutą?

Lestrade wstał, odstawił szklankę ze szkocką, której właściwie nie tknął, i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zaskoczę pana – przez większość czasu to jedno i to samo. Dobranoc, panie Mycrofcie.

- Miłego wieczoru, inspektorze. – Usłyszał, gdy wychodził z pokoju.


	4. Czwarta szkocka

**Część IV. Czwarta szkocka.**

Lestrade całkiem nieźle spał po tej nocnej rozmowie z Mycroftem. Był zadowolony, że poszedł i zapytał o skrzypce. Teraz Mycroft miał dwie opcje: mógł zignorować całą sytuację albo dalej wymyślać powody, dla których zabrał instrument. Lestrade liczył na to drugie. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu, ale ta sprawa go frapowała. Coś tu nie grało, coś, czego nie umiał zidentyfikować, ale po latach w policji po prostu czuł takie rzeczy przez skórę. No i – biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatni manewr pod koniec rozmowy – można by się spodziewać, że Mycroft będzie chciał się odegrać.

Lestrade stał oparty o samochód, trzymając w dłoni kubek z kawą i mrużąc oczy, podczas gdy Donovan zabezpieczała miejsce zbrodni. Gdy zatrzymał się obok niego czarny samochód, uświadomił sobie, że Mycroft ma jeszcze jedną opcję: może go zabić.

Z samochodu zamiast Holmesa wysiadła kobieta w biznesowym kostiumie. Stanęła przy otwartych drzwiach i popatrzyła na Lestrade'a wyczekująco.

Inspektor uniósł brwi.

- Proszę wybaczyć – powiedział beztrosko. - Życzy sobie pani czegoś?

W tej chwili zadzwoniła jego komórka. Powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Ale to też nie był Mycroft. To był nadinspektor.

- Właśnie wręczono mi notatkę z informacją, że powinienem się z tobą skontaktować i powiedzieć ci, żebyś wsiadł do samochodu. O co biega?

- Od kogo jest notatka?

- Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem.

- Oj, chyba uwierzę – odparł Lestrade i rozłączył się.

- Proszę powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że jestem bardzo zajęty – zwrócił się do kobiety.

Ta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby sądziła, że się przesłyszała.

- Sir?

- Proszę mu powiedzieć, że jeśli chce ze mną porozmawiać, to może przyjechać się ze mną zobaczyć. Nie będę latał po kraju na jego żądanie.

Nadal nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, jakby usiłowała wymyślić, co powiedzieć.

- Ale... ale... czy wie pan, kto...

- Inspektorze! - krzyknęła Sally.

- Idę! - odkrzyknął. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety w kostiumie. - Powodzenia z Mycroftem. - Odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając ją, zszokowaną, przy czarnym samochodzie.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - Sally zmrużyła oczy.

Lestrade zerknął przez ramię.

Kobieta nadal stała przy samochodzie, gapiąc się na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że zmieni zdanie i wróci z podkulonym ogonem.

- Nic. Nie przejmuj się.

- Nie czaję tego – powiedziała Sally ponuro. - Ciągle podjeżdżają po ciebie podejrzane czarne samochody. O co chodzi? Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

- No nie wiem, sierżancie – odparł Lestrade, podchodząc do drzwi prowadzących do domku, który był miejscem zbrodni. - Może powinnaś zebrać dowody przeciwko mnie i wspomnieć o tym nadinspektorowi. Jesteś w tym rewelacyjna.

Wydała z siebie dźwięk zdradzający frustrację.

- Słuchaj, przecież ostatecznie miałam rację...

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wycelował w nią kubkiem z kawą.

- Zamknij się. Naprawdę. - Zerknął na jej zaskoczoną i wściekłą twarz i poszedł dalej. - Hm – dodał. - Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock w kółko nam mówił, żebyśmy się zamknęli. Bardzo przyjemna sprawa.  
xxx

Nowe śledztwo było dość ciekawe i Lestrade wyrwał się z pracy dopiero po zmierzchu. W drodze do domu był bardzo zmęczony i naprawdę nie myślał o skrzypcach Sherlocka Holmesa ani o bracie Sherlocka Holmesa. Dotarł do swoich drzwi, włożył klucz do zamka i zamarł. Włoski na jego karku uniosły się. Zerknął w lewo i w prawo, ale korytarz był pusty. A to oznaczało, że przyczyna niepokoju znajdowała się w jego mieszkaniu.

Z ponurą miną, gotów do walki, pchnął drzwi. Mieszkanie było ciemne, a światło z korytarza ledwo oświetlało próg. Wsunął się do środka, usiłując dłonią wymacać lampę i szybciej przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. Chociaż był na to przygotowany, to, gdy wreszcie znalazł lampę i zapalił ją, i tak podskoczył na widok sylwetki na kanapie.

Zamknął oczy, usiłując opanować skok adrenaliny.

- Jezu. Mycroft.

- Powinieneś się mnie spodziewać - odparł Mycroft obojętnie. - Dostałem twoją wiadomość – miałem przyjść się z tobą zobaczyć, jeśli chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

- Co nie oznaczało, że masz mi się włamać do mieszkania.

- Ciężko będzie ci udowodnić, że było jakieś włamanie.

- Ale żeby w ciemności? Tak po prostu siedzisz tu w ciemności?

Mycroft ledwo wzruszył ramionami - robił tak, gdy nie miał ochoty na coś odpowiadać. Lestrade zaczął rozpoznawać ten gest.

Inspektor strząsnął z siebie płaszcz i rzucił go na stół kuchenny, na stertę niedawno otrzymanych rachunków. Mycroft skrzywił się. Lestrade wyobraził sobie jego aseptyczny dom, w którym nikt nigdy nie rozrzuca płaszczy. Pewnie dlatego Holmes zawsze wyglądał nieskazitelnie. A teraz siedział w trzyczęściowym garniturze w salonie Lestrade'a i wyglądał idiotycznie nie na miejscu. Przed nim, na stoliku do kawy, stała butelka szkockiej i dwa kieliszki. Z boku stołu, z drugiej strony kanapy, leżał pokrowiec od skrzypiec.

Lestrade spojrzał na to wszystko i stwierdził, że najlepiej zacząć od szkockiej. Popatrzył na nią znacząco.

- Ach, owszem – powiedział Mycroft. - Pozwoliłem sobie przynieść własną.

Lestrade zerknął na kieliszki.

- Przyniosłem też własną zastawę. Podejrzewałem, że nie masz ani szkockiej, ani kieliszków do szkockiej. - Mycroft rozejrzał się. - Miałem rację.

- Wybacz – warknął Lestrade. - Gdybym wiedział, że będę miał gości, ogarnąłbym tu trochę.

- Nie przejmuj się – odparł Mycroft, otwierając szkocką i nalewając jej do kieliszków. - Umiem czuć się jak w domu niezależnie od otoczenia.

Lestrade parsknął śmiechem. Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego, podał mu kieliszek, a Lestrade nagle przestał się śmiać.

- Chwila. To naprawdę _miał_ być żart – stwierdził.

Mycroft zrobił minę, którą Lestrade natychmiast rozpoznał. To był znak rozpoznawczy Sherlocka: mina dobry-Boże-ludzie-są-tak-niewiarygodnie-głupi-życi e-tak-ciężko-mnie-doświadcza. Rzadko zauważał fizyczne podobieństwo między braćmi, ale niewątpliwie jakieś było. Lestrade, dostrzegając je, zatęsknił za Sherlockiem odrobinę bardziej. Pomyślał, że detektywowi spodobałaby się ta nowa sprawa.

- Mam poczucie humoru – powiedział Mycroft sucho. - Ale to pilnie strzeżona tajemnica państwowa.

- Kolejny żart.

- Jest pan bardzo bystry, inspektorze. Przepraszam, teraz jesteśmy na ty, prawda? _Gregory_. Przyniosłem ci prezent.

Lestrade popatrzył na butelkę szkockiej.

- Nie, nie, to zabiorę ze sobą. O, to. - Podniósł pokrowiec i podał go policjantowi.

Lestrade odstawił szkocką na stolik.

- Co to jest?

- Wygląda mi jak pokrowiec na skrzypce, ale żywo mnie interesują twoje teorie.

- Bardzo jesteś dziś zabawny – powiedział Lestrade i otworzył etui. Skrzypce zamigotały. - Piękny prezent – stwierdził, zastanawiając się, czy to to, co myśli. Spojrzał na Mycrofta. - Co to?

Mycroft obserwował go, kręcąc kieliszkiem w dłoni. Mieszkanie Lestrade'a było kiepsko oświetlone i oczy Holmesa skrywał cień, więc inspektor nie do końca widział wyraz jego twarzy. Nie wydawał się zadowolony. Wydawał się nieco niechętny i może odrobinę zrezygnowany.

- To skrzypce Sherlocka. Tak bardzo cię interesowały, że pomyślałem, że może je chcesz, chociaż nie sądzę, by było cię na nie stać.

- Nie chcę jego skrzypiec.

- Wyśmienicie. Możesz je pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz. Przebadać. Sprawdzić, czy nie wykorzystuję ich do przemytu albo do czegoś innego. Nie wiem, jakie inne nonsensowne teorie przepływają ci przez głowę.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś je wykorzystywał do czegokolwiek.

- Nie. - Głos Mycrofta był twardy i oschły. - Wiem, że nie sądzisz. To naprawdę jest prezent dla ciebie. Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu wziąłem skrzypce? Powiem ci, czemu wziąłem skrzypce. Bo kochałem mojego brata. Proszę bardzo. To właśnie chciałeś usłyszeć? Kochałem go. Nie dogadywaliśmy się jako dorośli. Gdy był chłopcem, kochał grę na skrzypcach, a nasi rodzice nie żyli, więc przyniosłem mu instrument i jest to jedyny prezent, jaki dałem mojemu bratu, a który zatrzymał i chyba lubił. Jedyny udany prezent ode mnie. Więc tak. Kiedy John zapytał mnie, czy chcę skrzypce, wziąłem skrzypce. Mam nadzieję, że to wyjaśnienie cię satysfakcjonuje, _Gregory_.

Lestrade tylko patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę. Teraz było mu przykro, że tak naciskał. Ten nagły poryw sentymentalizmu Mycrofta był tylko dziwnym, pozbawionym sensu drobiazgiem. A teraz zmusił Holmesa do wyjaśnień i było mu z tego powodu głupio. Otworzył usta, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, i w końcu postawił na:

- Greg.

- Co?

Lestrade zamknął pokrowiec i podał go Mycroftowi.

- Nikt nie mówi do mnie _Gregory_. - Odetchnął głęboko, położył stopy na stoliku do kawy i rozparł się w fotelu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przeprosić, ale stwierdził, że to mogłoby wszystko pogorszyć. Zamiast tego powiedział:

- Bardzo dobra szkocka.

Mycroft obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Nieźle sobie poradziłeś z tą partią. Może nie był to szach mat, ale naprawdę dobrze rozegrana partia.

Nie brzmiał już na złego. Lestrade rozpoznał niechętny komplement. Uniósł w uśmiechu jeden kącik ust i stwierdził, że może jednak _powinien_ przeprosić. Mycroft naprawdę był cały czas uprzejmy, a Lestrade wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu z powodu pamiątki po zmarłym bracie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Te skrzypce... Wydawało mi się, że... - Westchnął i wbił wzrok w swój kieliszek. - Pewnie po prostu przywykłem do tego, że gdy chodzi o Sherlocka, zawsze jest jakiś haczyk. Sherlock powiedziałby, że zignorowanie niepasującego szczególiku oznaczałoby niezrozumienie całości. Niemal słyszałem, jak mówi: "Powinieneś zapytać o skrzypce, nigdy nie zadajesz właściwych pytań, skrzypce są kluczowe".

- Kluczowe? W jaki sposób?

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Lestrade napił się szkockiej. - Może to tylko taki pomysł, że jeśli je zrozumiem, to zrozumiem wszystko. No, niepasujący szczegół – jeśli go dopasuję do rzeczywistości, to Sherlock ożyje, John nie będzie mieszkał w najsmutniejszym mieszkaniu świata, a ja naprawię mój kosmicznie wielki błąd. - Spojrzał na Mycrofta. - Przepraszam.

Mycroft pokręcił głową.

- Chyba nie mogę cię winić za to, że chciałbyś cofnąć czas. I za to, że byłeś stosunkowo sprytny. Staram się nie winić ludzi za stosunkowy spryt. Jeśli już, to za nieznośną głupotę, z którą stykam się znacznie częściej.

Lestrade zachichotał i łyknął szkockiej.

- Zdecydowałem, że nie zabiję sierżant Donovan – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Mycroft.

- Szkoda – westchnął inspektor w kieliszek. - Ja zdecydowałem, że w sumie nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

- Wcale nie. Ludzie tacy jak ty zawsze mają coś przeciwko morderstwom.

Lestrade spojrzał na niego znad szkockiej.

- I po to są tacy ludzie jak ty?

Mycroft nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Owszem – powiedział po prostu i napił się alkoholu. - Tak czy tak, zamierzam ją przenieść, ale ty musisz zapanować nad resztą zespołu.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Nie bądź naiwny. Tamtej nocy w gruncie rzeczy w niewielkim stopniu chodziło o Sherlocka. Donovan zaatakowała twojego króla na wiele różnych sposobów. I niemal go dorwała.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

- Sally nienawidziła Sherlocka, zawsze go nienawidziła...

- Owszem. Bardzo wygodne wyjaśnienie. Ale chodziło jej o ciebie, Greg. - Zamilkł po wypowiedzeniu imienia, jakby sam siebie tym zaskoczył. - I wiem, że o tym wiesz. Ale nie lubisz mówić takich rzeczy na głos, więc powiem to za ciebie. Ona chce twojego stanowiska.

- No, jeśli mnie awansują, to...

- Nie, nie w ten sposób, w każdym razie nie teraz. Nigdy byś jej nie polecił i ona o tym wie. Musi cię usunąć. Więc zapanuj nad resztą zespołu i chroń króla. Ja zajmę się resztą. - Mycroft wstał.

- Czekaj. - Lestrade się zjeżył.

- Kontrolujesz większość figur, co jest godne podziwu - objaśnił Mycroft. - Pozwól mi zająć się pionkami. Zatrzymaj kieliszki. Każdy powinien mieć odpowiednie kieliszki do szkockiej, nawet detektywi inspektorzy. Ale szkocką zabieram. - Podniósł butelkę i wsadził sobie pokrowiec ze skrzypcami pod pachę. - Dobranoc.

- Taaa. - Lestrade patrzył za nim, gdy wychodził.

xxx  
Gdy tylko Mycroft wsiadł do samochodu, zadzwonił do Sherlocka. Ten, oczywiście, nie odebrał. W ich próbie sił trwał pat. Sherlock nienawidził rozmawiać przez telefon, więc Mycroft nagrywał mu się na skrzynkę głosową. Mycroft nienawidził smsowania, więc kiedy Sherlock odpowiadał SMS-em, dzwonił i zostawiał kolejną wiadomość.

- Zająłem się problemem skrzypiec - poinformował Mycroft skrzynkę głosową Sherlocka i rozłączył się.

Kilka sekund później otrzymał SMS-a.

_Nie byłoby problemu skrzypiec, gdybyś ich nie zabrał. SH_

Mycroft zadzwonił i zostawił kolejną wiadomość.

- Wolałbyś, żeby zgniły w mieszkaniu? - Sherlock był skrzypkiem, a stradivarius to stradivarius. Z całą pewnością nie chciałby, żeby jego skrzypce leżały bez opieki na Baker Street.

Kolejny SMS od Sherlocka był właściwie przyznaniem się do porażki.

_Co powiedziałeś, żeby przestał węszyć? SH_

Mycroft uśmiechnął się do siebie i wybrał numer Sherlocka.

- Powiedziałem mu, że cię kochałem – powiedział, napawając się idiotycznym dramatyzmem tych słów.

Sherlock bardzo długo nie odpisywał. Dopiero w domu Mycroft usłyszał piszczenie telefonu.

_Jak tam dieta? SH_

Mycroft zaśmiał się, zadzwonił i oznajmił skrzynce głosowej:

- Dostarczę ci skrzypce.


	5. Piąta szkocka

Ze specjalną, okołostudencką dedykacją dla otempory ;)

* * *

**Część V. Piąta szkocka.**

„Chcesz tę sprawę". To właśnie powiedziała Sally, kiedy przyszła poinformować go o włamaniu do Tower. „Chcesz tę sprawę". Pewnie, że chciał, bo kto włamuje się do Tower? Ktoś interesujący, ot co. To śledztwo nie mogło być nudne. Ale Sally chciała go, bo było prestiżowe.

Oczywiście, Lestrade zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sally jest ambitna. Naprawdę, lubił w niej tę cechę. Dzięki niej pracowała ciężko i bez narzekania. Umiał to docenić. Przypuszczał, że powinien był wcześniej dostrzec problem: przewyższała go ambicją. Pewnie, on też miał swoje aspiracje, ale były dla niego czymś drugorzędnym. Czy nie byłoby miło zostać nadinspektorem? Jasne, byłoby. Czy nie byłoby miło zostać na tym samym, zwyczajnym stanowisku tak długo, jak długo ta praca by go interesowała? Tak, to też byłoby miłe i w sumie by mu wystarczało.

Teraz rozumiał, że dokładnie z tego powodu Sally zabrakło pola manewru. I chociaż – być może – nie zdecydowała świadomie, że zepchnie go z drogi, był to dla niej najłatwiejszy sposób, żeby wspiąć się wyżej.

Cały czas postrzegał Sherlocka i Sally jako dwa zupełne przeciwieństwa. Chyba nigdy nie pomyślałby, że to Sally może zwyciężyć w tej rozgrywce.

Słysząc wciąż w głowie ostrzegawcze podszepty Mycrofta, faktycznie wziął się za ochronę króla. Od pierwszego dnia pracy w policji zalegał z papierkową robotą. Kilka heroicznie zarwanych nocy i trochę wysiłku, by nie odsuwać w czasie dokumentacji nowych śledztw – i jego biurko stało się zupełnie czyste. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy Sally poszła do domu, zabrał trochę akt ich wspólnych spraw z jej biurka, bo doszedł do wniosku, że powierzenie jej raportów było z jego strony strasznie głupie.

Jeśli Sally zauważyła, że coś zabrał, nie powiedziała ani słowa. Ale zauważyła z całą pewnością. Od czasu do czasu Lestrade podnosił wzrok znad komputera, by natknąć się na uważnie go obserwujące, zmrużone oczy sierżant. Zawsze wtedy uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

Po tygodniu nadrobił dokumentację. Przez kolejny tydzień grzebał w zamkniętych sprawach, szczególnie w tych, w których pomagał Sherlock, szukając słabości, do których można by się przyczepić i oskarżyć go o partactwo. Zakończył tę sentymentalną podróż być może nieco aroganckim wnioskiem, że jest całkiem niezły w tym, co robi, a jego śledztwa przeprowadzane były solidnie. Te z Sherlockiem i te bez Sherlocka.

Pewnym późnym wieczorem skończył czytać raport Sally dotyczący „Studium w różu" i zadzwonił do Johna.  
- Halo.  
- Tu Greg – powiedział.  
- Wiem. Jak leci?  
- Spoko. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, inaczej zadzwoniłbym wcześniej. - Nie powiedział, że chciał poczekać z dopuszczaniem cywilów do spraw aż do obiecanego przez Mycrofta przeniesienia Sally. Nie sądził, by Holmes uznał obecność Johna Watsona w śledztwie za chronienie króla. - Czytam raport w sprawie „Studium w różu".  
- Serio? A ja sobie powtarzam, żeby nie czytać na nowo bloga.  
Lestrade umilkł na chwilę.  
- Nie musimy o tym gadać, jeśli nie chcesz. Po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy cię nie spytałem o jedną rzecz.  
- Nie, spoko, możemy pogadać.  
- To ty go zastrzeliłeś, prawda? To jedna z nielicznych nierozwiązanych spraw podczas mojej współpracy z Sherlockiem. Zawsze sądziłem, że to ty. Mam rację?  
John przez chwilę milczał.  
- Przyjedziesz mnie zaaresztować, jeśli potwierdzę?  
Lestrade roześmiał się.  
- Należało mi się.  
- Owszem.  
Inspektor zamknął raport, odłożył go na biurko i okręcił się na krześle, by spojrzeć w ciemność za oknem.  
- Jak się masz?  
- Och, no wiesz. - John brzmiał całkiem dziarsko, więc Lestrade poczuł się lepiej. - Wróciłem do leczenia. Stwierdziłem, że muszę się czymś zająć, skoro „bloger na pełny etat" nie wydaje się już dobrą opcją zawodową.

- I dobrze – powiedział Lestrade i próbował zastanowić się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć; coś, co nie dotyczyłoby Sherlocka, coś niewinnego, co by Johna rozbawiło, a nie zdołowało.  
- Wiesz, czego nigdy nie rozumiałem w „Studium w różu"? - spytał John.  
- No?  
- Dlaczego miała białą parasolkę? Wszystko inne było różowe, ale miała cholerną białą parasolkę. Chciałem spytać Sherlocka i nie zrobiłem tego.  
- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem – przyznał Lestrade. - Dzięki Bogu, że w raporcie nie ma nic o parasolce... wolałbym, żeby nikt mnie o to nie pytał.  
John roześmiał się.

xxx

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak zastał Mycrofta w swoim salonie, Sally wpadła bez pukania do jego gabinetu, rzuciła kopertę na biurko i warknęła:

- Wiedziałeś o tym?

Lestrade spojrzał znad najnowszego raportu na nią, potem na kopertę na biurku, a potem znów na Sally.

- Zamknij drzwi.

Zamknęła je z hukiem i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

Zdjął nogi z biurka, odłożył raport, podniósł kopertę i wyciągnął z niej plik papierów. Przeglądał je tak niespiesznie, jak tylko umiał, ciesząc się z rosnącej niecierpliwości policjantki. Zaraz zacznie postukiwać stopą w ziemię.

- No popatrz – powiedział uprzejmie. - Przenoszą cię. Ojej. Jak to możliwe.

- Poprosiłeś, żeby mnie przenieśli?

- Nie – odparł, wkładając papiery z powrotem do koperty.

- Trochę trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

- Szczerze mówiąc, mnie też. Nie poprosiłem, ale to wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre, nie sądzisz?

- Nie, nie sądzę! - wybuchła. - Czy ty wiesz, jak to wygląda?

Udał, że się zastanawia.

- Tak – powiedział z namysłem. - Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak to, co zrobiłaś tej nocy, gdy aresztowaliśmy Sherlocka. No wiesz, podważałaś profesjonalizm, moralność, całą karierę. Tak, to dokładnie tak wygląda. Skoro już o tym wspominasz – dokończył obojętnie, mierząc ją twardym wzrokiem.

Mógł dostrzec zza biurka, że kobieta niemal trzęsie się w furii.

- Jak śmiesz...

- Stop – powiedział cicho, niespiesznie, bo miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć. A gdyby zaczął na nią wrzeszczeć, nigdy by nie przestał. - Myślę, że byłem wobec ciebie bardzo w porządku po tym, jak próbowałaś wyrzucić mnie ze służby. Chyba już czas, żebym nie pozwolił ci na obrzucanie mnie większą ilością bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. A już na pewno nie w moim własnym gabinecie. Jak masz jakąś skargę, to sprawdź, czy cię z nią nie ma gdzie indziej.

- Nie mogę iść z nią nigdzie indziej. Przez ciebie... - Urwała.

- Co przeze mnie? - spytał chłodno. - No już. Jeszcze jedno słowo. Jestem równie ciekaw, jak ty, co zrobię.

Bardzo długo mierzyli się wzrokiem. Lestrade pomyślał o wszystkich przestępcach, z którymi wygrywał pojedynki na spojrzenia podczas przesłuchań. Nigdy nie myślał, że ten talent będzie mu potrzebny do wygrania z własną sierżant.

Zmieniła taktykę.

- Nie próbowałam wyrzucić cię ze służby...

- Nie? To co ty najlepszego wyprawiałaś?

- Nigdy nie słuchałeś, gdy mówiłam ci o Sherlocku...

- Bo _nie miałaś racji_, gdy mówiłaś o Sherlocku! Nie słucham ludzi, którzy _nie mają racji_, Sally.

- Miałam rację. - Poderwała gwałtownie głowę.

- Sally, zastanów się nad swoją kretyńską teorią. Naprawdę. Pomijając już całe szaleństwo tamtych dni, chciałaś mi wmówić, że Sherlock Holmes zaplanował _dziesiątki_ zbrodni w tym mieście... i co? Zapłacił ludziom, żeby wzięli na siebie jego winę? W kółko to samo? I ani jedna osoba się nie przyznała, ani jedna nie oskarżyła go o to, o co ty go oskarżasz? _Naprawdę_ myślisz, że tak było?

- Ja...

Nie pozwolił sobie przerwać.

- I teraz proszę, genialny przestępca, który mydlił nam wszystkim oczy przez tyle czasu, nagle popełnia błąd: porywa siedmioletnią dziewczynkę i _pokazuje się jej_?

- Zrobił się zbyt pewny siebie – odparła zapalczywie.

Lestrade wstał i w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że już też krzyczy. No cóż, za późno, żeby tego żałować. Pewnie wszyscy w całym biurze już zebrali się wokół jego gabinetu na przedstawienie, ale nie pozwolił sobie oderwać wzroku od Sally.

- Nie zrobił się zbyt pewny siebie. Nie był winny niczego, o co go oskarżyłaś, a ty postawiłaś mnie w takiej sytuacji, że musiałem go albo zaaresztować, albo sprzeciwić się moim przełożonym. Nie mieliśmy żadnego dowodu...

- Jeśli nie był winny, jeśli nie miał nic do ukrycia, dlaczego nie chciał z tobą iść bez nakazu?

- Bo chodziło o jego reputację, Sally! Jeśli ktoś by sfotografował, jak idzie na przesłuchanie, cała jego reputacja ległaby w gruzach. Osobiście go zniszczyłaś i sprawiłaś, że nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko zrobić to, co zrobił.

- Tylko ktoś winny nie miałby innego wyboru...

- Albo ktoś, kto próbował chronić innych przed prawdziwym przestępcą. Przed kimś, kogo nigdy nie złapiemy, bo wykręcił się od podejrzeń, podczas gdy ty byłaś zajęta polowaniem na czarownice, kierowana chęcią dorwania osoby, której nie mogłaś znieść. Równie dobrze mogłaś go zepchnąć z tego dachu.

- To go kręciło...

- Wyjaśnianie zbrodni? Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś na _komisariacie_? Wszyscy tu lubimy wyjaśniać zbrodnie. A do tego robimy to dla pieniędzy, co niektórzy mogą uznać za jeszcze gorsze. Rozwiązywanie zbrodni to twój zawód, podobnie jak Sherlocka Holmesa. Prowadzisz prestiżowe śledztwo, potem twoje zdjęcie ląduje w gazecie, tak samo, jak zdjęcie Sherlocka Holmesa. - Wyszedł zza biurka i otworzył drzwi do gabinetu na oścież. Odetchnął głęboko i, zamiast krzyczeć dalej, spokojnie zaproponował:

- Przestań zadzierać nosa. I wynoś się z mojego gabinetu.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a w jej oczach buzowały płomienie. Wiedział, że ma ochotę wiele powiedzieć. Ale coś – może to, że był od niej wyższy rangą? a może coś w jego minie; może to, że stracił nad sobą panowanie – ją przed tym powstrzymało.

Zabrała kopertę z biurka i przeszła obok niego i przez drzwi.

- Sally - powiedział, nie mogąc opanować podłej, okrutnej przyjemności.

Obejrzała się.

- Szach mat. - I zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem.  
xxx  
Lestrade zaciągnął żaluzje na oszklonych ścianach swojego gabinetu, usiadł i zastukał palcami w biurko. Potem wstał i okrążył gabinet. Potem stanął przy oknie, obserwując przez chwilę niespokojne miasto. Potem znów okrążył gabinet.  
Pieprzyć to. Musiał się stąd wyrwać.  
Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i otworzył drzwi.  
Cały komisariat na moment zamilkł, po czym znów wypełnił się gwarem głosów. Lestrade westchnął i przewrócił oczami, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza i wyszedł z budynku.  
Przeszedł kilkaset metrów, po czym stwierdził, że to kretyńskie i bezcelowe. Wyciągnął komórkę i otworzył skrzynkę adresową, szukając kogoś, do kogo można by zadzwonić. Nagle odkrył, że jego palec zamarł nad „MH".  
Pomyślał, że zupełnie traci rozum. Zmuszą go do wzięcia urlopu. Uzasadnienie: odbiła mu szajba.  
I tak nacisnął „zadzwoń".  
Mycroft odebrał dopiero po czterech sygnałach i zaciekawionym głosem powiedział:  
- Inspektorze?  
- Powinniśmy się napić.  
- Napić? Dlaczego? Coś nie tak?  
- Wszystko w porządku.  
Mycroft milczał przez chwilę.  
- Dobrze. Kiedy?  
- Teraz.  
- Teraz? - Mycroft nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia w głosie.  
- Tak. Jesteś zajęty?  
- Owszem, jestem. A poza tym jest dziesiąta rano.  
- I co z tego?  
- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie na numer, który dałem ci z wyraźnym zastrzeżeniem, że to tylko w razie nagłych wypadków, i domagasz się, żebyśmy natychmiast spotkali się na drinka. O dziesiątej rano.  
- Wiem, że to porąbane – powiedział Lestrade. - Ale czy nie porąbany jest sam fakt, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem? Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie, co powiedziałem, jak już odebrałeś?  
- Masz trochę racji. Gdzie jesteś?  
- Nie wiesz?  
- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, ale naprawdę jestem zajęty i byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś mi powiedział.  
- Jestem nieco rozczarowany.  
- Nieskończenie mi przykro, że straciłem w twoich oczach. Powiedz, gdzie jesteś, wyślę po ciebie samochód.  
- Mogę iść od razu do klubu.  
- Nie, nie możesz. Nie jestem w klubie. I, zanim zapytasz, nie mogę ci podać adresu miejsca, w którym aktualnie przebywam. Nieważne, właśnie mi przekazano, gdzie jesteś. Samochód zaraz będzie.  
- No, już lepiej. Znowu jestem pod wrażeniem.  
- Doskonale. Miło mi to słyszeć – odparł Mycroft ospale i rozłączył się.  
xxx  
Mycroft był w trakcie negocjacji z czterema różnymi stronami. Negocjacje odbywały się w centrum dowodzenia w skrzydle budynku, który zaproponował. Drżące palce wszystkich czterech stron leżały na przyciskach wyzwalających broń nuklearną, a na szali leżała światowa gospodarka.  
Skończył rozmowę z Lestrade'em, odwrócił się do swojej asystentki i powiedział:  
- Przynieś butelkę dobrej szkockiej i daj znać, kiedy przyjedzie detektyw inspektor Lestrade.  
Asystentka wcale nie wydawała się zaskoczona tym poleceniem. Mycroft pomyślał, że w takim razie jest mniej zaskoczona niż on sam.  
Wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Ten telefon był przeznaczony na nagłe sytuacje związane z Sherlockiem. A Sherlock nigdy nie telefonował, wysyłał tylko SMS-y, więc rozdzwonienie się aparaciku było czymś niebywałym. Na tyle zaskakującym, że Mycroft odebrał. I jeszcze nie przestał być zaskoczony.  
Poprawił krawat, wrócił do pokoju i znów zaczął myśleć po arabsku. Przynajmniej do czasu przyjazdu Lestrade'a.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, gdy jego asystentka zapukała do drzwi, zajrzała do środka, spojrzała na niego i powiedziała:  
- Sir.  
Atmosfera w pokoju była tak napięta, że poprzez krzyki ledwie dało się słyszeć jej głos. Stwierdził, że przerwa wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre, ale nie powiedział im o tym – po prostu wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W końcu wykończą się wrzaskami. Kiedy stwierdzą, że jego z nimi nie ma, być może będą już gotowi na rzeczową dyskusję.  
Mycroft przeszedł korytarzem do gabinetu, który aktualnie użytkował. Lestrade opierał się o kominek. Gdy tylko Mycroft wszedł do środka, usłyszał:  
- Ale żeby _zawiązywać oczy_?  
- Dzień dobry, inspektorze – odparł dziarsko i przeszedł obok, do biurka.  
Lestrade wyprostował się i poszedł za nim.  
- Nie, ale serio kazałeś _zawiązać mi oczy_?  
Mycroft skrzywił się, widząc, jaką szkocką przyniosła asystentka. Będą musieli poważnie o tym porozmawiać.  
- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. - Otworzył butelkę i rozlał alkohol. - Zbytnio się tym przejmujesz. - Podał szklankę Lestrade'owi. - Traktuj to jak komplement.  
Lestrade wbił w niego wzrok.  
- Naprawdę jesteś zajęty.  
- Naprawdę jestem zajęty – potwierdził Mycroft.  
- Ja... chyba nie sądziłem, że ty naprawdę... pracujesz. - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, i pospiesznie dodał – Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.  
- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewnił go obojętnie Mycroft. - Dokładnie to samo sądzę o twojej... _pracy_. - Wymówił ostatnie słowo z odpowiednim powątpiewaniem i pociągnął łyk alkoholu. - Niezła. Szkocka najwyraźniej zyskuje na konsumpcji wcześnie rano. Dzięki, inspektorze, że mi uświadomiłeś ten fenomen. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
Lestrade wydawał się odrobinę oszołomiony.  
- Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że w czymś przeszkodzę. Mogę wrócić...  
- Nie, nie możesz wrócić później – uświadomił mu Mycroft spokojnie, okrążając biurko, by przysiąść na jego blacie. - Bo nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś.  
- Fakt. Po prostu...  
- Zaintrygowałeś mnie, nalegając, byśmy natychmiast się napili, a teraz nie chcesz nic powiedzieć? Nie ma mowy. Bardzo proszę, usiądź. Mam czas na krótką pogawędkę.  
Lestrade powoli usiadł. Mycroft pomyślał, że od kiedy zaczęli te dziwnie regularne spotkania na szkocką, nigdy nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego.  
- Muszę przyznać – zauważył – że myślałem, że będziesz dziś w lepszym nastroju.  
Lestrade potrząsnął głową i znów wstał. Odstawił kieliszek na stół, a Mycroft sądził, że będzie dalej upierał się, by iść. Zamiast tego powiedział jednak:  
- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że nie należy jej winić? Że to nie była jej wina?  
- Pamiętam.  
- No więc do diabła z tym. To _była_ jej wina i _powinieneś_ ją winić. - Chodził w kółko po gabinecie, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie. Mycroft patrzył i sączył szkocką. - Wiele złego się wydarzyło tej nocy. Ona była źródłem całego tego zła. I to już moja wina.  
- Nieprawda – odparł Mycroft spokojnie.  
Lestrade nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.  
- Owszem, prawda. Wiedziałem, że go nie znosi... nie, nie _nie znosi_, _nienawidzi_. Rzadko kiedy widuje się taką nienawiść do drugiego człowieka. To było bardzo nieprofesjonalne. Powinienem był ją ochrzanić.

- Bardzo być może – zgodził się Mycroft.  
Lestrade nie przestawał.  
- Ale nie mogłem jej ochrzanić, a może po prostu nie czułbym się z tym dobrze, bo miała rację co do jednego. _Dawałem_ Sherlockowi zbyt duży dostęp do wszystkiego, zbyt duży jak na cywila, zagoniłem sam siebie w kozi róg, bo gdybym był w stosunku do niej za ostry, zrujnowałaby mnie.  
- Zapewne – powiedział Mycroft.  
- A ironia polega na tym, że miała obsesję na punkcie prestiżu, na punkcie całej naszej popularności, a to wynikało tylko i wyłącznie z pracy z Sherlockiem. To dopiero gryzienie ręki, która karmi.  
- Nie jest bardzo mądra – stwierdził Mycroft.  
- I nie, nie jestem dziś w dobrym nastroju... jestem cholernie wściekły. Jestem wściekły na nią, bo gdyby ona po prostu... nie... nie zrobiła tego, co zrobiła, nic by się nie stało. Jestem wściekły na siebie, bo gdybym nie pozwolił całej sprawie tak się rozwinąć albo gdybym się postawił tamtej nocy, nic by się nie stało. I jestem wściekły na Sherlocka, bo co by się nie działo, powinien był wiedzieć, że może mnie poprosić o pomoc. _Nigdy_ nie poprosił mnie o pomoc. I był najbardziej wkurzającą osobą, jaką znałem w życiu.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Lestrade przestał krążyć i spojrzał na Mycrofta.  
- Wybacz – powiedział.  
Mycroft uniósł brwi.  
- Lepiej ci?  
- Nie, nie jest mi lepiej – Lestrade westchnął i opadł na krzesło przed biurkiem. - To taka idiotyczna _strata_.  
Mycroft podniósł porzuconą szkocką Lestrade'a i podał mu ją.  
- Zdradzę ci sekret.  
- Wagi państwowej?  
- Prawie. - Wiedział, że Lestrade na wpół żartuje, ale odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie. Patrzył, jak słabe rozbawienie na twarzy inspektora natychmiast znika. - To i tak by się wydarzyło. Gdyby nie było Donovan, gdyby nie było ciebie... byłby ktoś inny. Przykro mi, że to byłeś ty. Mówię to szczerze. Ale nie powinieneś się winić. Nikt nic nie mógł zrobić.  
Lestrade obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Moriarty deptał Sherlockowi po piętach. Nikt by go nie uchronił. Ten człowiek miał obsesję na punkcie mojego brata. To była tylko kwestia czasu.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do środka zajrzała jego asystentka.  
- Sir.  
- Już idę - powiedział Mycroft, ale kiedy zamknęła drzwi, odwrócił się i usiadł za biurkiem. - Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałeś nazwisko Moriarty'ego?  
- Mhm.  
- Wkrótce potem Sherlock zrobił coś niewiarygodnie głupiego – jak czasem miewał w zwyczaju – i zaaranżował spotkanie z Moriartym na zamkniętym basenie.

- Na zamkniętym basenie? - powtórzył Lestrade.  
- Sherlock miał wtedy umrzeć. Nie umarł. Cała reszta jego życia była pożyczonym czasem. Moriarty nie spocząłby, dopóki by go nie zniszczył. Możesz się wściekać, bo to _była_ idiotyczna strata. I – proszę bardzo – wściekaj się na Donovan. Ale nie na siebie. Ani nie na Sherlocka. A teraz naprawdę muszę iść.  
Lestrade otrząsnął się z głębokiej zadumy.  
- Jasne. Oczywiście.  
Mycroft wstał.  
- Możesz tu zostać, ile chcesz, ale nie wychodź z tego pokoju. Kiedy będziesz chciał iść, po prostu otwórz drzwi. Ktoś podprowadzi samochód, który zabierze cię, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał. - Podszedł do drzwi. - Obawiam się, że zawiązanie oczu jest konieczne. Przykro mi.  
- Jasne – odpowiedział tępo Lestrade, a po chwili nieco bardziej stanowczo dodał – Mycroft.  
Mycroft odwrócił się z ręką na klamce.  
- Dziękuję - powiedział inspektor szczerze, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Coś takiego zawsze wprawiało Mycrofta w zakłopotanie. Nie miał nic przeciwko _działaniu_, ale przeciwko podziękowaniom już tak. Udało mu się jednak uśmiechnąć.  
- Do usług.


	6. Szósta szkocka

**Część VI. Szósta szkocka.**

Lestrade nie widział Molly przez dwa miesiące, które minęły od śmierci Sherlocka, i gdy wpadł na nią w kostnicy, stwierdził, że to dziwne. Kiedyś widywał ją bez przerwy. Być może tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, iż często przychodził z Sherlockiem, a była gotowa na wiele, byle tylko Sherlocka zobaczyć.  
Tak czy siak, właśnie popijał kawę i czekał na patologa, kiedy Molly na niego wpadła. Dosłownie. Rozlał sobie kawę na dłoń, rękaw i koszulę. Na szczęście kawa była zaledwie ciepła. Niestety, jego koszula właśnie przestała być czysta.  
- Och! - wykrzyknęła. - Bardzo przepraszam! - Podniosła wzrok i w lekkim szoku stwierdziła – Inspektor Lestrade.  
- Greg – odparł cierpliwie, bo milion razy już jej powtarzał, by mówiła mu po imieniu, a ona niemal nigdy tego nie robiła.  
- Tak, Greg. - Zarumieniła się i próbowała mu pomóc wytrzeć kawę z koszuli. Ponieważ nie miała nic, czym mogłaby to robić, tylko niezręcznie potarła go dłonią. - Tak _bardzo_ przepraszam.  
Odsunął się od jej bezużytecznej dłoni – miał nadzieję, że nie robi jej tym przykrości – i łagodnie powiedział:  
- Nie ma sprawy. Nie przejmuj się.  
Dokładnie w tym momencie Molly wybuchła płaczem, a Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktokolwiek zniósł śmierć Sherlocka gorzej od Johna, to była to Molly. Najpewniej dlatego nie widział jej przez dwa miesiące – pewnie unikała tak jego, jak wspomnień, które w niej wywoływał.  
Niestety, nie miał gdzie odstawić swojego kubka z niewielką resztką kawy, więc usiłował jakoś utrzymać go w dłoni, gdy przyciągnął szlochającą dziewczynę do siebie.  
- No już, już – powiedział i tylko trochę czuł się jak idiota. - Wszystko w porządku.  
- Tak... bardzo... przepraszam – Czknęła. - Przepraszam, że na ciebie płaczę. Teraz już jesteś cały mokry.  
- Szczerze mówiąc, to głównie przez kawę.  
To wywołało kolejną falę szlochów, więc pewnie nie powinien był tego mówić.  
Nowy sierżant, którego mu przypisali, stosunkowo niedoświadczony w służbie dzieciak o imieniu Colin, wyszedł zza rogu i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Lestrade zrobił bezradny ruch ramieniem, którym obejmował Molly, a Colin się wycofał, znów znikając za ścianą. Lestrade popatrzył z niesmakiem na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał.  
- Tak bardzo przepraszam – powtórzyła Molly, odsuwając się, ocierając oczy i z determinacją na niego nie patrząc.  
- Nie przepraszaj. Nic się nie stało. - Lestrade pogrzebał w kieszeniach, tak jakby nagle miała się w nich pojawić chusteczka. Nigdy w życiu nie nosił przy sobie chusteczek. Z całą pewnością w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta Holmesa. Ten to pewnie ma takie z wyszytym monogramem.  
- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - spytała, biorąc się w garść, ale wciąż na niego nie patrząc.  
- Masz dzisiaj dyżur?  
- Tak.  
- No to macie dla mnie ciało.  
- Daj mi dwie minutki – powiedziała i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zniknęła w kostnicy.  
Lestrade westchnął i popatrzył z rozgoryczeniem na mokrą plamę na swojej koszuli.  
- Colin! - zawołał. - Przynieś mi przynajmniej papierowy ręcznik czy coś!  
Colin pojawił się z papierowym ręcznikiem, a Lestrade roztarł nim kawę, co tylko pogorszyło stan koszuli. Znów pomyślał o odwiecznie nieskazitelnym Mycrofcie Holmesie. Umiał sobie wyobrazić, jaką zrobiłby minę, widząc stan jego koszuli.  
- Będzie pan musiał po prostu zmienić koszulę, sir – zasugerował usłużnie Colin, jakby faktycznie istniała taka możliwość.  
- Colin, czyżbyś miał dla mnie zapasową koszulę? - spytał Lestrade z irytacją.  
- Nie, sir.  
- No to się zamknij - odparł gniewnie, po czym stwierdził, że dwie minuty minęły i można wejść do kostnicy.  
Molly miała już wyjęte swoje dokumenty. Stała do niego tyłem.  
- Przepraszam, teraz widzę, detektywie inspektorze Lestrade. Tak, ten jest pański. - Zdjęła prześcieradło z jednego z ciał.  
Lestrade rzucił okiem.  
- Rozumiem, że przyczyną śmierci była rana postrzałowa?  
- Tak naprawdę to nie.  
Lestrade spojrzał na patolog z zaskoczeniem. Nadal pochylała głowę nad dokumentacją.  
- Nie?  
- Rana postrzałowa jest pośmiertna.  
- Ktoś postrzelił trupa?  
Molly skinęła głową i zanotowała coś w dokumentacji.  
- To jak umarł? - Lestrade patrzył na nią zamiast na ciało.  
- Utonął.  
- Utonął? - Tym razem spojrzał na trupa. - Ale znaleziono go w jego gabinecie. Siedzącego za biurkiem.  
Molly popatrzyła na niego po raz pierwszy od wypadku z kawą i płaczem. Szybkie, jasne spojrzenie – odwróciła wzrok, gdy tylko zauważyła, że i on na nią patrzy.  
- No cóż. Utonął.  
- Interesujące – mruknął. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że z taką sprawą zadzwoniłby do Sherlocka. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że może zadzwoni do Johna; że Johnowi może się spodobać. Ale nie chciał doprowadzać Molly do kolejnego wybuchu płaczu. Najlepiej zachowywać się profesjonalnie. - No, dzięki za informację. Colin, możesz zabrać od Molly pełną dokumentację?  
Colin pokiwał głową.  
- Inspek... Greg – wydusiła z siebie Molly.  
Lestrade spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
W końcu patrzyła wprost na niego. Wyglądała na spokojną i zdeterminowaną.  
- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Zaskoczyłeś mnie, ale nic mi nie jest. - Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko i sztucznie.  
- To dobrze – odparł, bo nie sądził, by mądrze było stwierdzać, że wyraźnie coś jej jest.  
- Po prostu nie chciałam, żebyś myślał, że coś jest nie tak – dodała z tym samym uśmiechem.  
- Wcale tak nie pomyślałem – zapewnił ją automatycznie.  
- I przepraszam za koszulę.  
- Mam takich dużo – zapewnił ją i zerknął na Colina. - Colin, weź raport, dobrze?  
- Tak, sir. - Z ważną miną podszedł do Molly. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po raport, a Lestrade zauważył, że jej dłonie się trzęsą.  
xxx

Nazajutrz wrócił do gabinetu z przerwy na kawę i zastał na swoim biurku kopertę. Była ciężka, wykonana z drogiego papieru i leżała oparta o klawiaturę. Zupełnie czysta, bez adresu. Lestrade zauważył ją, gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi do gabinetu, zatrzymał się wpół kroku i wbił w nią wzrok.  
- Colin – zawołał. - Skąd się wzięła ta koperta?  
- Jaka koperta? - odkrzyknął Colin.  
- Ta, która leży na moim biurku.  
Colin stanął obok niego w drzwiach i spojrzał na biurko. Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Mam ją obejrzeć?  
Już ruszył w stronę koperty, ale Lestrade go zatrzymał.  
- Nie, sam to zrobię, nie ma sprawy. - Przeszedł obok sierżanta.  
- Na pewno?  
- Na pewno. - Lestrade odstawił kawę, podniósł kopertę i spojrzał na Colina. - Dzięki – powiedział znacząco.  
Colin załapał aluzję i poszedł sobie.  
Lestrade odwrócił kopertę i poczuł lekki zawód widząc, że nie jest zaklejona woskiem. Znalazł nożyk, rozciął papier i wyciągnął ciężki arkusz kremowej papeterii, na której starannym, wyraźnym charakterem pisma napisano: _Drink dzisiaj? M_  
Lestrade gapił się na liścik dłuższą chwilę, próbując go odszyfrować. Jeśli Mycroft chciał się napić, dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwonił? Miał do niego numer. Miał pewnie każdy możliwy numer Lestrade'a od dnia jego narodzin. Naprawdę, takie popisy były zbędne. Z drugiej strony, jakoś dziwnie pasowały, Mycroft z całą pewnością robił absolutnie wszystko z całym możliwym dramatyzmem. Nawet, gdy chodziło o wyjście na piwo. Lestrade przypuszczał, że na szkocką też.  
Zadzwonienie i powiedzenie, że tak, dzisiaj jest okej, wydawało się jakby zbyt normalne.  
Lestrade otworzył nowy dokument na swoim komputerze i napisał: „Tak. Twój klub? 19?".  
Po czym z rozmysłem zabrał Colina i poszedł przesłuchać żonę mężczyzny, który utonął za swoim biurkiem.  
Kiedy wrócił, na biurku czekała na niego kolejna koperta z kolejnym liścikiem. „19 pasuje, ale wyślę po Ciebie samochód. M"  
Lestrade westchnął, potrząsnął głową tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy irytował go Sherlock i zamknął dokument na swoim komputerze.  
xxx  
Mycroft wyjął szkocką. Zebrał figury z szachownicy, na której grał przeciwko samemu sobie i poustawiał je na początkowych pozycjach. Potem poradził sobie z irytującymi przetasowaniami w rządzie, które miały czelność nastąpić po jego bardzo ostrożnych negocjacjach. A potem usiadł i czekał.  
W końcu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mycroft oderwał wzrok od ognia w kominku, wstał i otworzył drzwi przed Gregiem Lestrade'em, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo nieporządnie, jak zawsze.  
- Cześć – powiedział inspektor.  
- Dobry wieczór – odparł Mycroft. - Proszę, wejdź. - Odsunął się gościnnie na bok.  
- Dzięki. - Lestrade przeszedł przez próg. - Tym razem obyło się bez zawiązywania oczu.  
- To miejsce nie jest objęte tajemnicą państwową. - Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. - W każdym razie nie dla _ciebie_. Mogę wziąć twój płaszcz?  
Lestrade strząsnął z ramion płaszcz i podał go Mycroftowi. Ten odwrócił się, przeszedł korytarzem i wręczył płaszcz kamerdynerowi, któremu zakazał rzucać się w oczy. Przypuszczał, że Lestrade'owi nie spodobałaby się opieka kamerdynera.  
Kiedy wrócił, inspektor wciąż stał w hallu głównym, z zadartą głową oglądając stojącą tam zbroję.  
- No to gdzie jesteśmy?  
Pytanie zaskoczyło Mycrofta.  
- W moim domu.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego i przez moment wydawał się zdumiony. Potem ponownie obrzucił spojrzeniem zbroję.  
- _No oczywiście_.  
Mycroft nie wiedział, jak to rozumieć, co go nieco zirytowało. Zmienił temat.  
- Szkockiej?  
- Chętnie. - Lestrade podążył za nim do salonu.  
Mycroft rozlał alkohol i wręczył mu kieliszek.  
- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zaproponowałem ci wody do szkockiej.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową.  
- Nie mieszam jej z wodą.  
- Doskonale. - Mycroft usiadł z własnym kieliszkiem. - Proszę, usiądź.  
Lestrade usiadł i napił się bezmyślnie, omiatając wzrokiem każdy zakamarek pokoju.  
- Odziedziczyłeś ten dom? - spytał, zadzierając głowę i patrząc na fresk na suficie.  
- Obaj go odziedziczyliśmy.  
- No tak. Jest... - Lestrade zakończył oględziny pomieszczenia i spojrzał Mycroftowi w oczy. - Jest bardzo ładny.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się.  
- Jesteś _bardzo_ uprzejmy.  
- O to mnie nigdy nie oskarżono – odparował Lestrade.  
- Nie podoba ci się tu.  
- Nie, ale już wcześniej się zgodziliśmy, że jeśli chodzi o wystrój wnętrz, moje wyczucie...  
- ...nie istnieje – zauważył Mycroft.  
- Racja. Ale to miejsce pasuje do ciebie.  
- Czyżby?  
- Jest niepotrzebnie dramatyczne. Zupełnie jak ty.  
Mycroft roześmiał się.  
- Nie podobały ci się liściki? Myślałem, że przypadną ci do gustu.  
Lestrade usadowił się wygodniej, wyciągając nogi w stronę ognia buzującego w kominku.  
- Takie tam popisy.  
- Oczywiście.  
- Wiesz co, im lepiej cię poznaję, tym większe widzę podobieństwo do Sherlocka.  
- Większość ludzi mówi coś dokładnie przeciwnego.  
- Większość ludzi nie przyjaźniła się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
- Znowu próbujesz mnie sprowokować.  
- Wtedy cię nie prowokowałem.  
- Owszem, prowokowałeś.  
- No, może trochę. Ale już za to przeprosiłem.  
- Jak tam nowy sierżant?  
Lestrade wbił wzrok w płomienie.  
- Jest bardzo... sumienny.  
- To wiele mówi. - Mycroft popił szkocką.  
- No, miał kilka koncepcji. Były... całkiem sprytne.

- A okazały się prawdziwe?  
- Nie.  
- Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?  
- Myślę, że się wyrobi. Wreszcie mamy ciekawe śledztwo, więc będzie miał okazję się wykazać.  
- Topielec zza biurka?  
- Tak, topielec zza biurka. - Lestrade oderwał wzrok od ognia i spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Mycrofta. - Ciężko jest opowiadać ci historyjki. Znasz puenty, jeszcze zanim zacznę.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział Mycroft bez skruchy. - Proszę, opowiadaj.  
Lestrade poprawił się na fotelu, by siedzieć twarzą do niego.  
- Wiesz, co się stało?  
- Z topielcem zza biurka?

- Tak.  
- Nie wiem. Z drugiej strony, nie myślałem o tym. Po prostu mi powiedziano, że to ty prowadzisz śledztwo.  
- Kto ci o tym powiedział?  
Mycroft obrzucił go wzrokiem i napił się szkockiej.  
- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiecie, a ja powiem ci, co myślę. Ale ostrzegam, marny ze mnie detektyw.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową.  
- Jeszcze nie. Najpierw spróbuję poradzić sobie sam. No, z Johnem. Pomyślałem, że zaproszę do śledztwa Johna. To mu może poprawi nastrój. A skoro mój król jest doskonale chroniony, chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na dopuszczenie cywila.  
- Zwróć się do mnie, jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty.  
- A ty co, myślisz, że spędzę resztę mojej kariery na dzwonieniu do ciebie, ilekroć wpadnę w kłopoty?  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
- A dlaczego nie?  
- Mogę cię o coś spytać?  
Mycroft natychmiast zaczął się pilnować.  
- To zależy – odparł powoli.  
- Po prostu wydaje się, że jesteś w zasadzie _wszechmocny_.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się do Lestrade'a ponuro.  
- Więc czemu nie ocaliłem swojego brata?  
- Rozumiem, że w którymś momencie już niczego nie dało się zrobić. Ale wcześniej... powiedziałeś, że Moriarty deptał mu po piętach. Że nie spocząłby, dopóki... Więc czemu nie zabiłeś Moriarty'ego?  
Mycroft patrzył w płomienie. Mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie na milion sposobów, bo w swojej głowie miał milion powodów, dla których rozegrał partię tak, jak rozegrał. I żaden z nich nie miał znaczenia. Bo rozegrał tę partię źle.  
- Powinienem był – odparł i dopił swoją szkocką. Spojrzał na Lestrade'a, który wciąż miał trochę alkoholu w swoim kieliszku. - Zostaniesz na jeszcze jedną? Pomyślałem, że możemy zacząć partię szachów.  
Lestrade wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
- Pomyślałeś, że możemy zacząć co?  
Mycroft przechylił głowę, zaskoczony tą reakcją.  
- Grę w szachy. - Wskazał dłonią na szachownicę. - Tym razem dosłownie, nie metaforycznie. To będzie miła odmiana.  
Lestrade popatrzył na planszę, a potem znów na Mycrofta.  
- Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć.

Mycroft uniósł brew.  
- Tak naprawdę nie umiem grać w szachy. Nigdy nie grałem. Powiedziałem wcześniej co innego, bo...  
Mycroft nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się. Śmiał się tak, jak nie zdarzało mu się od bardzo dawna. Kiedy się uspokoił, nalał sobie szkockiej, uzupełnił kieliszek Lestrade'a i zrobił jeszcze jedną rzecz, która nie zdarzyła mu się od bardzo dawna. Powiedział:  
- Nauczę cię.  
xxx  
SMS od Sherlocka nadszedł w środku śniadania z królową. Monarchini zmrużyła oczy na to złamanie protokołu. Mycroft poczekał do końca posiłku z przeczytaniem wiadomości.  
_Randkujesz z Lestrade'em. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że o tym wiesz._  
Sherlock już nie podpisywał SMS-ów. Mycroft mu zakazał. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Mycroft westchnął, zadzwonił do niego i zostawił wiadomość.  
- Nieprawda.  
Jego telefon znów zapiszczał.  
_Prawda_.  
Mycroft ponownie westchnął, ponownie zadzwonił do Sherlocka i zostawił kolejną wiadomość:  
- Nieprawda. Ty nawet nie wiesz, na czym polega randkowanie.  
_Wiem. Na tym, co robisz z Lestrade'em._  
Mycroft wyłączył telefon.  
Kiedy włączył go wieczorem, czekała na niego jedna wiadomość.  
_Uważaj. On jest najbardziej niebezpieczny._


	7. Szkocka pod lupą

**Część VII. Szkocka pod lupą.**

W końcu zagadkę topielca zza biurka rozwiązali bez pomocy Mycrofta. Kluczem do niej były: utrata przytomności i miska wody. John pomógł przy śledztwie i chyba dobrze się bawił, a po zamknięciu sprawy Lestrade zabrał jego i Colina do pubu.  
Colin został na jedno piwo – bratanie się poza pracą wyraźnie go krępowało i chyba mu ulżyło, kiedy dopił swój alkohol i mógł się zmyć.  
John był szczerze rozbawiony.  
- Przerażasz go.  
- No cóż, jestem przerażający.  
John prawie przewrócił się ze śmiechu, co Lestrade'a ucieszyło – dobrze było usłyszeć śmiech Johna. Zamówił gestem po jeszcze jednym piwie i pozwolił doktorowi się wyśmiać.  
- No, teraz to się obrażam – powiedział, uśmiechając się, by dać do zrozumienia, że wcale się nie obraża.  
- Nie, nie. - John usiłował przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy, ale bardzo mu nie wyszło. - Jasne, że tak. _Jesteś_ przerażający. Zawsze tak uważałem.  
- Serio? W takim razie chcę złożyć skargę na temat tego, jak opisujesz mnie na blogu.  
- Ustaw się w kolejce.  
Postawiono przed nimi kolejne piwa.  
- Zamówiłeś więcej? - spytał John.  
- Tak – potwierdził Lestrade stanowczo. - I nie chcę słyszeć protestów. Porzuciły mnie już dwie osoby, które zapraszałem. Jeśli ty też sobie pójdziesz, zwątpię w potęgę mojej gościnności.  
- Nie możesz być jednocześnie gościnny _i_ przerażający.  
- Ale próbuję.  
- Kogo jeszcze zaprosiłeś? Mówiłeś o dwóch osobach.  
- Och. Molly. Myślałem, że... no wiesz, że to jej dobrze zrobi. - Lestrade zawahał się, bo świetnie się gadało i nie chciał wspominać o Sherlocku.  
- Nie widziałem jej od... od tej całej sprawy... Nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, nawet nie po tym wszystkim...  
- Po wszystkim?  
- Tak, wpadłem na nią w szpitalu, próbowałem się czegoś dowiedzieć i nikt nic nie mówił... - John zamilkł, po czym głęboko odetchnął. - Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać?  
- Jasne.  
- A ty jak? Jak Penelope?  
- Och. - Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powiedział Johnowi. - Odszedłem od Penelope.  
- Serio? Przykro mi.  
- Zdradzała mnie, John – zauważył sucho.  
- No cóż. Tak, wiem. Ale i tak... - John urwał na chwilę. - A wiedziałeś, zanim Sherlock powiedział ci w Boże Narodzenie? Bo zawsze myślałem, że to potworny sposób, by się dowiedzieć.  
Lestrade zachichotał ponuro.  
- Nie, wiedziałem już wcześniej. W sumie od dawna podejrzewałem, ale... Chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy zyskałem pewność? Tego dnia, gdy cię poznałem.  
- Gdy mnie poznałeś? - John wydawał się zaskoczony.  
- W dniu, w którym cię poznałem, nad ciałem tej biednej Jennifer Wilson... pamiętasz, jak Sherlock powiedział, że od dawna miała kochanków?  
- I wytłumaczył, skąd to wiedział – przypomniał sobie John. Na jego twarzy odbiło się zrozumienie.  
- Dokładnie.  
John skrzywił się.  
- No, to nie mogło być przyjemne.  
Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.  
- To już prehistoria.  
- I tak jest mi przykro, Greg.  
- Nie martw się – odparł Lestrade zapalczywie. - Najwyraźniej teraz umawiam się z Mycroftem Holmesem.  
John zamrugał.  
- Że co?  
- Coś przedziwnego. Ciągle zaprasza mnie na drinka. I uczy grać w szachy.  
- On... Ciebie... Że co? - zająknął się John.  
- Myślę, że jest samotny.  
John uniósł brwi.  
- Myślisz, że Mycroft Holmes jest samotny?  
- Dlaczego to takie dziwne?  
- Bo jest Mycroftem Holmesem.  
- No tak, a jak obaj świetnie wiemy, Holmesowie to pozbawieni uczuć psychopaci, niezdolni do przyjaźni.  
John dalej gapił się na niego.  
- No więęęc... - przeciągnął. - Teraz jesteś przyjacielem Mycrofta Holmesa?  
- Najwyraźniej.  
- O czym wy w ogóle _gadacie_?  
- Wiesz co, on jest dość zabawny.  
- Chyba nie mówimy o tej samej osobie.  
Lestrade parsknął śmiechem.  
- Tak, mówimy. No, daj spokój, przyjaźniłeś się z nim.  
- W życiu. Byłem z nim... sprzymierzony. Poza tym, wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy on...  
- Słuchaj, co on konkretnie zrobił?  
- To ty jesteś jego przyjacielem – zauważył John zgryźliwie. - Zapytaj go o to nad partyjką szachów.  
- Zapytałem.  
- I co powiedział?  
- O ile jestem w stanie wydedukować, podjął świadomą decyzję, by nie zabijać Moriarty'ego i w rezultacie oberwał rykoszetem. Wiesz, że on żałuje?  
- Jestem tego doskonale świadomy – odparł John gorzko. - Przeprosił. To gorsze niż gdyby po prostu go nie zabił.  
- Dlaczego gorsze?  
- Sam go spytaj. A jak już będziecie sobie gawędzić, spytaj też, czemu nie naprostuje wszystkich idiotycznych kłamstw o tym, że Sherlock był oszustem. A to _są_ kłamstwa. - Nagle John wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie. - Wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Lestrade nie odwrócił wzroku.  
- Tak, wiem.  
John nagle westchnął.  
- Nie chcę... Wiem, że Mycroft żałuje tego, jak się wszystko potoczyło. Po prostu nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedyś skoczyli razem na piwko.  
- Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek popijał piwko z Mycroftem Holmesem.  
- Ty popijasz.  
- My pijemy szkocką.  
- No jasne – odparł John. - A on, o ile dobrze rozumiem, opowiada przezabawne dowcipy.  
- Rozmawiamy. No nie wiem, po prostu rozmawiamy. O zwyczajnych rzeczach. Na przykład o Colinie. Rozmawiamy o Colinie.  
- Powiedziałeś mu, że przerażasz Colina?  
- Nie przerażam Colina.  
- Mm-hmm – mruknął John w swoje piwo.  
- Powiedziałbym mu, że Colin ciągle wymyśla nowe, interesujące teorie, ale Mycroft uważa, że nie ma niczego sprytnego w byciu w błędzie... - Nagle Lestrade urwał.  
- Bardzo holmesowska uwaga, nie?  
Ale Lestrade nie słyszał. Zmarszczył brwi i już nie widział pubu – siedział tuż przy ogromnym kominku Mycrofta. „Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?" - zapytał Mycroft. Teraz siedział w swoim salonie, patrzył na Mycrofta, który na kolanach trzymał skrzypce. „Chyba nie mogę cię winić za to, że chciałbyś cofnąć czas. I za to, że byłeś stosunkowo sprytny." Patrzył na Johna i nie widział go, widział tylko drżące dłonie Molly i jej determinację, by uwierzył, że nic jej nie jest. Molly była w szpitalu, kiedy Sherlock umarł i nie chciała rozmawiać o tym z Johnem...  
- Greg? - John zamachał dłonią przed jego twarzą. - Halo, tu ziemia!  
- Stosunkowo sprytny – wymamrotał Lestrade.  
- Co? - speszył się John.  
- Powiedział, że byłem stosunkowo sprytny. Pytałem o skrzypce. A on powiedział... Ale co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?  
John uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Muszę lecieć. - Lestrade zerwał się z miejsca.  
- Że co?  
- Przepraszam. - Lestrade szybko odliczył kilka banknotów i rzucił je na stół. - Muszę lecieć.  
- Wszystko dobrze? Greg! - zawołał za nim John.  
- Spoko – odkrzyknął i zatrzymał taksówkę.  
xxx  
Gdyby użył własnego komputera, Mycroft wiedziałby od razu. Mycroft wiedział od razu o wszystkim, co Lestrade robił. Inspektor nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jakoś przestało go to denerwować. Kiedy przestało go to denerwować? Miał wrażenie, że właśnie wybudził się ze snu, ocucił się z narkotykowego widu... wszystko wydawało się wyraźniejsze i jaśniejsze. Zwłaszcza Mycroft Holmes.  
Niemal biegiem wpadł do komisariatu i, próbując uspokoić oddech, wydyszał do pierwszego posterunkowego, na którego się natknął:  
- Muszę skorzystać z twojego komputera.  
Posterunkowy natychmiast się zdenerwował.  
- Co? Ale... Co?  
Lestrade niecierpliwie przepchnął się obok niego.  
- Nie zadawaj pytań. I przynieś mi kawy.  
Posterunkowy wbił w niego wzrok.  
- No, biegusiem – ponaglił go Lestrade i z zadowoleniem zobaczył, jak tamten rejteruje.  
Zminimalizował pasjansa na ekranie. Dzięki Bogu, był już zalogowany do wewnętrznego katalogu akt. Jeśli Mycroft sprawdza, kto ogląda dokumentację związaną z jego bratem, może nie założy natychmiast, że to Lestrade.  
Lestrade szybko otworzył raport koronera. Był krótki, zwięzły i rzeczowy. Rzadko widuje się tak krótkie raporty. Pospiesznie go przejrzał. „Uderzenie w głowę, spowodowane upadkiem ze znacznej wysokości". Podpisano: doktor Molly Hooper, patolog. Data: dzień śmierci Sherlocka.  
Lestrade znalazł akt zgonu. Podpisano: Molly Hooper. Patolog.  
A więc Molly stwierdziła zgon Sherlocka i znalazła przyczynę śmierci. Wszystko jednego dnia. Błyskawicznie.  
Lestrade otworzył dokumenty dotyczące wydania ciała. Ciało, razem z odzieżą i rzeczami osobistymi należącymi do zmarłego Sherlocka Holmesa – Lestrade obejrzał listę, na której znajdował się telefon komórkowy i płaszcz – wydano w dniu śmierci Sherlocka. Podpis na dokumentacji był nieczytelny, ale Lestrade rozpoznał początkowe „M". Otrzymał wystarczająco dużo notatek podpisanych tym „M".  
Nacisnął „drukuj" na wszystkich dokumentach. W tym samym momencie posterunkowy wrócił z kawą.  
- Dzięki – rzucił Lestrade, chwytając kawę i wydruki i wycofując się do swojego gabinetu. Czuł, że posterunkowy patrzy za nim ze zdumieniem.  
Na wszelki wypadek zasunął żaluzje na oknie wychodzącym na zewnątrz i usiadł za biurkiem. Jeszcze raz obejrzał raport Molly. Ciało zidentyfikował brat zmarłego, Mycroft Holmes. „Wszystko" - pomyślał Lestrade. Wszystko jednego dnia, wszystko Mycroft i Molly – stwierdzenie zgonu i przyczyny śmierci, zniknięcie trupa. Jednego dnia.  
Lestrade gapił się na dokumenty przed sobą i nie mógł się sam sobie nadziwić. Jak _mógł_ nie drążyć tematu wcześniej? Jak mógł...  
No cóż, był zajęty. Pochłaniało go własne poczucie winy. Potem dochodzenie w jego sprawie. A potem Mycroft. Gdy inspektor za bardzo się zbliżył do prawdy, gdy zadawał za wiele pytań o skrzypce, Mycroft udał urażonego i zupełnie zbił go z tropu. Skrzypce. Ukochane skrzypce Sherlocka Holmesa. Jak Sherlock Holmes miałby zacząć nowe życie bez swojego stradivariusa?  
W Lestradzie narastał gniew; ten rodzaj lodowatej furii, który wyzwala tylko zrobienie z kogoś głupca. Miał prawdę cały czas przed nosem i przecież, cholera jasna, _wiedział_, a bracia Holmes sobie z nim pogrywali. Zagrali na nim jak na pieprzonym stradivariusie. Kiedy on i John, i pani Hudson miotali się w poczuciu winy, w „a gdyby", w samooskarżeniach i żałobie, Mycroft i Sherlock usiedli na trybunach i _patrzyli_.  
Bolała go głowa. Oparł ją na dłoniach, na biurku i siedział tak przez kilka godzin, aż w komisariacie zaczęło robić się głośno i nastał kolejny dzień pracy. W końcu podniósł głowę i zerknął na zegarek. Siódma. Odwrócił się, odsunął żaluzje i poszukał wzrokiem czarnych samochodów na ulicy. Nie dostrzegł żadnego.  
Poszedł szukać nadinspektora, zastanawiając się, czy będzie w pracy tak wcześnie rano.  
Był.  
- Lestrade – powiedział z zaskoczeniem, dostrzegając go w drzwiach. - Rzadko bywasz tu o tej porze. Chyba, że prowadzisz śledztwo, a teraz chyba nie prowadzisz.  
- Nie, teraz nie. - Lestrade zawahał się. - Mam kilka pytań i wolałbym, żeby pan nie... nie szukał w nich drugiego dna. To po prostu... pytania.  
Nadinspektor uśmiechnął się.  
- Policjanci nie zadają pytań „tak po prostu". Wal.  
Lestrade spróbował zebrać galopujące myśli.  
- Sir, kto prowadził śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa?  
Jego przełożony wyglądał na zaciekawionego.  
- Nie było śledztwa w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa.  
- Dlaczego?  
Teraz z kolei wyglądał na zadziwionego.  
- Samobójstwo było dość oczywiste, prawda?  
- Przyszły rozkazy z góry?  
- Proszę?  
- Czy były rozkazy z góry? Żeby nie prowadzić dochodzenia w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa?  
Jego przełożony zmrużył oczy.  
- Tak. Szczerze mówiąc, tak. Czemu pytasz? Skąd wiesz? Myślisz, że to nie było samobójstwo? Podejrzewasz morderstwo?  
- Nie, sir – odparł Lestrade z oszczędnym uśmiechem. „Podejrzewam, że w ogóle nie było zgonu".  
xxx  
Lestrade poszedł do domu Mycrofta. Po zarwanej nocy powinien czuć się zmęczony, ale gniew nie pozwalał adrenalinie opaść. Walił do drzwi, dopóki kamerdyner nie otworzył i z zaskoczeniem nie powiedział:  
- Inspektor Lestrade.  
Bo tak się składało, że kamerdyner Mycrofta Holmesa już znał jego nazwisko. Właśnie tak potoczyło się jego życie.  
Lestrade przepchnął się obok niego do środka.  
- Gdzie on jest?  
Kamerdyner był zbity z tropu.  
- Nie ma go w domu. Jest w biurze.  
Lestrade nadal nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest biuro Mycrofta. Nie odzywając się więcej do kamerdynera, wyszedł z domu, wyciągnął komórkę i ze złością nacisnął „Zadzwoń" obok numeru Mycrofta.  
Który odebrał po trzecim dzwonku i głosem na wpół zaciekawionym, a na wpół zatroskanym spytał:  
- Greg?  
No bo jasne, teraz był na ty z Mycroftem Holmesem. _Kiedy to się stało?_ Jak do tego _dopuścił_?  
- Myślałem, że już nie gramy w szachy – warknął.  
Wyczuwał, że Mycroft jest zbity z pantałyku.  
- O czym ty mówisz? Bez przerwy gramy w szachy.  
- Nie te dosłowne. _Konwersacyjne_.  
- O co ci chodzi? - dopytywał się Mycroft z niecierpliwością. - Co się stało?  
- Twój brat żyje – palnął Lestrade, czując, że nie zniesie kolejnej sekundy kłamstwa. - Ty i on, i Molly Hooper konspirowaliście, żeby to wyglądało na samobójstwo, ale on żyje.  
Mycroft na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł. Lestrade niemal słyszał, jak rozważa swoje możliwości.  
- Szach mat – rzucił w przeciągającą się ciszę.  
- Gdzie jesteś? - spytał Mycroft.  
- Znajdź mnie – odparł Lestrade i rozłączył się.


	8. Odmowa szkockiej

**Część VIII. Odmowa szkockiej**

Wkrótce potem podjechał samochód i wysiadł z niego Mycroft.  
- Szybko poszło – powiedział Lestrade.  
- Łatwo cię znaleźć, jeśli siedzisz na moim ganku – zauważył Mycroft, mijając inspektora i wchodząc do domu.  
Lestrade poszedł za nim do salonu, gdzie wciąż rozstawiona była ich ostatnia, niedokończona partia szachów.  
- Napijesz się? - spytał Mycroft, podchodząc do barku.  
- Nie. Nie będę z tobą pił szkockiej.  
- Naprawdę? To ty proponowałeś szkocką z rana.  
- Domyśliłbym się o wiele wcześniej, gdybyś nie...  
- Dlaczego sądzisz, że się czegoś domyśliłeś? - spytał Mycroft ciężko, nalewając sobie alkoholu.  
Lestrade roześmiał się ponuro.  
- Och, wiem, że się domyśliłem, więc przestań, dobra? Chociaż raz nie traktuj mnie jak idioty.  
Mycroft zmierzył go wzrokiem znad szklanki.  
- Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak idioty.  
- Naprawdę? Nigdy? A te wszystkie gry w szachy? Co to miało być?  
- Myślisz, że gram w szachy z ludźmi, których uważam za głupich?  
- Myślę, że odwracałeś moją uwagę...  
- Greg, ja cię zbiłem z tropu wieki temu – warknął Mycroft. - _Wieki_. Gdybym zostawił cię w spokoju, zapomniałbyś o wszystkim. Nie zostawiłem cię w spokoju. To nie _ty_ grasz w tej historii rolę idioty.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Jak się domyśliłeś?  
- Powiedziałeś, że, pytając o skrzypce, byłem stosunkowo sprytny.  
Mycroft ledwo dostrzegalnie wzruszył ramionami, jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
- Bo byłeś.  
- Ale kiedy byłem tu po raz pierwszy, mówiłem o Colinie, o jego teoriach, o tym, że są sprytne, a ty na to...  
- Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie – zrozumiał Mycroft i na moment zamknął oczy. - Tak powiedziałem.  
- Dokładnie. Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie. Co oznaczało, że musiałem mieć rację co do skrzypiec. Dlaczego Mycroft Holmes miałby chcieć skrzypce, skoro ich właściciel już nie żył? Przyznaję, tamta wzruszająca mówka była niezłym zagraniem. Istny kontratak Traxlera.  
- Ładna aluzja.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Co jeszcze? Naprawdę, tyle wystarczyło? Jedno moje źle użyte słowo?  
- Jeszcze zachowanie Molly. Była bardzo nerwowa w moim towarzystwie. Najpierw uznałem, że to żałoba, ale była strasznie zdeterminowana, żebym uwierzył, że nic jej nie jest. Że nic specjalnego w jej kostnicy się nie dzieje. Najpierw to zignorowałem. I niesłusznie. Tamtego dnia nie chciała rozmawiać z Johnem, nie chciała odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. To mi do niej nie pasowało, John musiał być zdruzgotany, a Molly go _unikała_. I jeszcze tempo. Molly załatwiła wszystko i wydała ci ciało w ciągu kilku _godzin_. Puzzle po prostu na mnie czekały, a ja nie poskładałem ich do kupy, bo byłem zajęty _ufaniem ci_.  
Mycroft pochylił głowę i zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem usiadł.  
- No dobrze – powiedział. - Skoro już wszedłeś w posiadanie tych informacji, co proponujesz z nimi zrobić?  
Lestrade wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?  
- A co chcesz, żebym powiedział?  
- Mógłbyś _przeprosić_.  
Twarz Mycrofta stężała.  
- Za co? Za to, że uratowałem mojemu bratu życie? Za takie rzeczy chyba się nie przeprasza.  
- Że nic _mi_ nie powiedziałeś!  
- Dlaczego miałem ci mówić? Im więcej ludzi by wiedziało, tym większa byłaby szansa, że sprawa się wyda. Molly i tak stanowiła ryzyko, ale nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niej. Potrzebowaliśmy jej, musiała sfałszować akt zgonu i raport koronera.  
- A nie było ją trudno przekonać, skoro jest w Sherlocku zakochana.  
- Sądzę, że nie było trudno. To Sherlock się tym zajął. Dopiero później do mnie zadzwonił. „Mycrofcie, zdaje się, że muszę sfingować własną śmierć. Mógłbyś zająć się dokumentacją i załatwić mi jakieś pieniądze?" Zapewniam cię, taki telefon to rozkoszna sprawa.  
- Mogłem pomóc – zauważył ze złością Lestrade. - Pomógłbym z radością.  
- Od samego początku miałeś rację. Pamiętasz, prawda? Na temat historyjek w prasie i dlaczego ich nie koryguję.  
- John – przypomniał sobie Lestrade. - Zrobiliście to, żeby chronić Johna.  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego.  
- Nie tylko Johna.  
Przez moment Lestrade nic nie rozumiał. Potem zrozumiał i musiał usiąść.  
- Czekaj...  
- Chodziło o ciebie. O Johna. O panią Hudson. O was troje. Zabito by was, gdyby Sherlock nie zeskoczył. Wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, jak mieliśmy cię włączyć, skoro byłeś częścią szantażu? Nie postąpiłbyś zgodnie z planem. Ktoś taki jak ty nie zrobiłby tego, żeby ratować siebie. Johna? Oczywiście, bez wahania, ale żeby ratować _siebie_? Poszedłbyś szukać strzelca, próbowałbyś jakiegokolwiek innego rozwiązania. A przysięgam ci, szukaliśmy go. Nie istniało. Zaangażowanie cię tylko niepotrzebnie skomplikowałoby sytuację. Pierwsza zasada w konspiracji: wtajemniczaj jak najmniej ludzi.  
Lestrade słuchał, rozważając te słowa.  
- Ale... dlaczego ja? John i pani Hudson mają sens, ale ja...  
- Bo byłeś jego _przyjacielem_. Sam na to nalegałeś przez cały czas. Miał o tobie dobre zdanie, ufał ci, poprosiłby cię o pomoc. Chodziło o to, by odciąć go od źródeł wsparcia.  
- A od ciebie nie?  
- Moriarty nabrał przekonania, że nie mam zwyczaju pomagać mojemu bratu. - Mycroft napił się szkockiej. - Mogłem mu to zasugerować. Wiedziałem, co w końcu nastąpi. Uprzedzono mnie o krążących pogłoskach, że Sherlock jest moim słabym punktem. Stwierdziłem, że najlepiej będzie stworzyć pewien dystans...  
- To dlatego John cię wini – zrozumiał Lestrade.  
- Tak. Ta konkretna część poszła zgodnie z planem. Ty byłeś częścią, która nie poszła zgodnie z planem. Sherlock mnie ostrzegał, że będzie z tobą problem. Pani Hudson była, oczywiście, najłatwiejsza. John jest inteligentny, ale ufał Sherlockowi bezgranicznie, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten może mu zrobić coś takiego. Ale ty... ty nigdy nie przestajesz szukać dziury w całym. Pod tym względem przypominasz trochę Sherlocka. Nie jesteś, oczywiście, tak genialny, jesteś też sympatyczniejszy, ale nigdy nie przestajesz zadawać pytań. Wiesz, nie kłamałem, kiedy poszedłem po skrzypce. Naprawdę kupiłem je Sherlockowi. Był to jedyny trafny prezent, jaki mu dałem. I nie uchroniłem się przed odrobiną sentymentalizmu, sądząc, że powinien je zabrać ze sobą. Ale, jak się okazało, był to fatalny błąd. Bo ty zauważyłeś i od razu zacząłeś zadawać pytania.  
- Ale zatrzymałeś mnie – zauważył Lestrade.  
- Na jakiś czas. Ale potem – muszę powiedzieć, że nie pasuje to do mnie – popełniłem kolejny, gargantuiczny błąd. Widzisz, _polubiłem_ cię. Powiedziałem sobie, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli cię zaproszę, napiję się z tobą szkockiej, pogram w szachy. Cóż może być w tym groźnego? Ukrywanie sekretów to mój zawód. Musiałem tylko ukryć ten sekret przed jedną, konkretną osobą: przed tobą. Sherlock powiedział, że nie będę w stanie. - Mycroft z namysłem napił się szkockiej. - Niechętnie muszę przyznać, że miał rację.  
Lestrade siedział w fotelu i próbował myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że grunt osuwa mu się spod stóp, że utrzymuje równowagę jedynie z przyzwyczajenia; że, jeśli się ruszy, natychmiast się przewróci. Był niemal ogłupiony wściekłością, a teraz już naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, _dlaczego_ jest wściekły. Furia jednak w nim buzowała i działała jak kotwica.  
- No więc... - powiedział Mycroft.  
Lestrade podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, że Holmes obserwuje go uważnie. Inspektor czuł się wściekły, zbity z tropu i wykończony.  
- Wiesz, o co chcę cię prosić.  
- Żebym dotrzymał tajemnicy – stwierdził Lestrade ze zmęczeniem.  
- Zrobisz to?  
Lestrade westchnął. Znów bolała go głowa. Do tej pory ogłuszała go fala gniewu. Pomyślał o tym, jak wyglądał John, gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz po tym wszystkim, jak pochłaniał go smutek i ogrom pustego mieszkania. Ale John chyba czuł się już lepiej... Może nie byłoby... Ale musiałby dzień po dniu patrzeć Johnowi w oczy i kłamać, przy każdym spotkaniu... Johnowi, jednej z najmilszych osób, jakie w życiu poznał... ale to dla jego dobra, prawda? Jeśli Mycroft mówił prawdę, to tak. A dlaczego Mycroft miałby kłamać? Przecież Lestrade sam doszedł do wniosku, że śmierć Sherlocka – prawdziwa czy nie – chroniła Johna.  
- Nie wiem – powiedział, bo huczało mu w głowie, bo świat się kręcił, a on nie był w stanie podjąć takiej decyzji lekkomyślnie.  
- Spałeś tej nocy?  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Śledzisz mnie?  
Mycroft wydawał się zirytowany.  
- Nie. Dlaczego ciągle tak sądzisz?  
- Bo zawsze wiesz, gdzie jestem.  
- Nie, nie wiem. Mogę cię znaleźć, jeśli chcę, ale nigdy cię nie śledzę. Nie uważasz, że gdybym cię śledził, nie zaskoczyłbyś mnie dziś rano?  
Racja. Zwłaszcza, że Mycroft naprawdę wydawał się zaskoczony. I co najmniej tak wykończony jak Lestrade.  
- Muszę się przespać – ogłosił inspektor i wstał.  
Mycroft poszedł za jego przykładem.  
- Na górze są sypialnie.  
Lestrade pokręcił głową, zmierzając w stronę korytarza.  
- Nie. Idę do domu i... i nie wiem, co mam robić, naprawdę. - Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał przez ramię. - Nie... nie „znajduj mnie", nie rób tego, co robisz. Muszę... muszę odpocząć.  
- Tak – potwierdził Mycroft ponuro i z powagą. W jego oczach było coś, czego Lestrade nie mógł odszyfrować – jakby czekał, żeby inspektor coś zrobił albo powiedział. Może czekał, aż _sam_ coś zrobi albo powie. Lestrade nie miał pojęcia. Stwierdził, że nie chce mieć pojęcia. Jeśli chodziło o zrozumienie Mycrofta Holmesa, to chyba dobił do granic. Miał _powyżej uszu_ zagadki Mycrofta Holmesa.  
Otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Mycroft odezwał się za nim sfrustrowanym głosem:  
- Greg.  
Odwrócił się oczekująco i zamarł, zaskoczony widokiem rozdartego i niezdecydowanego Mycrofta Holmesa. Lestrade zmrużył oczy. Jednakże między wszystkimi rzeczami, których się spodziewał w tym ułamku sekundy, z całą pewnością nie było tego, że Mycroft jednym, płynnym ruchem odciągnie go od drzwi, pchnie na ścianę i pocałuje.  
Jego myśli zwolniły i stanęły w miejscu, usiłując zrozumieć coś z nagłego odkrycia, że Mycroft Holmes go całuje; że Mycroft Holmes całuje zaskakująco dobrze. Wszystkie procesy myślowe zatrzymały się, po czym znów ruszyły, zastanawiając się nad atakiem i – nie bez świadomego zadowolenia Lestrade'a – postanowiły, że należy odwzajemnić pocałunek.  
Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, ile to trwa. Wiedział tylko, że w końcu w którymś momencie Mycroft odsuwa się, a on sam desperacko łapie powietrze; że oszałamiające wirowanie jego świata ustąpiło miejsca przyjemnemu szumowi, który wcale nie był taki zły; oraz, że jest dużo mniej zmęczony niż sądził.  
- Już od dawna nie gram z tobą w szachy – powiedział Mycroft. Stał na tyle blisko, że Lestrade czuł w piersi wibracje jego głosu.  
- Och – wydusił z siebie w szoku, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie stało się z jego życiem.  
Mycroft potarł swoim nosem jego nos.  
- Mniej więcej od tego momentu, w którym zacząłem grać z tobą w szachy – dodał. Jego ciepły oddech owiał usta inspektora.  
- Ja... - wydusił z siebie Lestrade, zastanawiając się, co zaraz powie.  
Mycroft odsunął się i powiedział rzeczowo:  
- Uznałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.  
Lestrade zamrugał. Drzwi wejściowe były nadal otwarte. Wlewało się przez nie słońce, oświetlając godną zapamiętania, bynajmniej nie nieskazitelną sylwetkę Mycrofta Holmesa. Który po chwili wyprostował krawat i wyszedł z domu.  
Lestrade'owi udało się oderwać od ściany, o którą się opierał. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że patrzy wprost na zaciekawionego kamerdynera Mycrofta.  
- Idę do domu – zadecydował.


	9. Szkocka rozważana

**Część IX. Szkocka rozważana.**

Lestrade pojechał do domu, co stanowiło być może najgłupszą rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił, bo nie było mowy, żeby zasnął z tak buzującym umysłem. Chciał z kimś pogadać – o jakiejkolwiek części tego wszystkiego – a jako potencjalni rozmówcy do głowy przychodzili mu tylko pani Hudson i John. Pani Hudson powiedziałaby mu, jak to cudnie, że Mycroft Holmes postanowił go przelizać w ciemnym zakamarku, bo Mycroft Holmes to miły człowiek, chociaż bardzo smutny i samotny, i Lestrade dobrze mu zrobi. Lestrade miał pewność, że dokładnie to by usłyszał od pani Hudson.

Więc postanowił spotkać się z Johnem. Tyle że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie John pracuje.  
Napisał SMS-a do Mycrofta, co było dość pasywno-agresywne, bo ostatecznie wiedział, że Mycroft nienawidzi smsować. Ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał z nim teraz _rozmawiać_. _Gdzie pracuje John?_  
Mycroft niemal natychmiast wysłał mu adres. Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał zobaczyć się z przyjacielem.  
John pracował w przychodni pełnej chorych ludzi. Gdy Lestrade spytał recepcjonistkę o doktora Watsona, rzuciła mu zmęczone spojrzenie i powiedziała, że dzisiaj nie da rady go wcisnąć. Zamachał więc odznaką i powiedział: „Sprawa policyjna", a przerażona kobieta natychmiast poprowadziła go do właściwego gabinetu, przy okazji wyrzucając z niego właśnie badanego pacjenta.

John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
- Nic ci nie jest? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
Problem polegał na tym, że ducha _nie było_. A drugi problem był chyba gorszy.  
- Mycroft Holmes mnie pocałował – wypalił Lestrade bez owijania w bawełnę.  
John popatrzył na niego.  
- Ja... wybacz, ale chyba nie...  
- Dobrze usłyszałeś – odparł Lestrade opryskliwie i usiłował znaleźć w maleńkim gabineciku Johna tyle przestrzeni, by móc się trochę pomiotać.  
- _Pocałował_ cię?  
- Tak.  
- Mycroft Holmes _całuje_ ludzi?  
- Jest w tym zaskakująco dobry – przyznał Lestrade.  
- Jest _dobry_ w całowaniu ludzi? Ale... nie sądziłem, że jesteś... no wiesz...  
- Nie jestem. Ale gdy chodzi o braci Holmes, to chyba bez znaczenia. Tak jakbyś nie chciał, żeby Sherlock przyparł cię do ściany i pocałował.  
John przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zaprotestować, a potem się zdekoncentrował.  
- Chwila, pocałował cię, przypierając _do ściany_?  
- Powiedziałem, że mnie pocałował, nie?  
- Myślałem, że miałeś na myśli... bo ja wiem, całus w usta, kiedy wybiegał do pracy.  
Lestrade obrzucił go wzrokiem.  
- Nie. Nie taki pocałunek miałem na myśli.  
John kilka razy bezdźwięcznie otworzył i zamknął usta. Potem wydusił z siebie:  
- I co z tym zrobisz?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. - Lestrade zaprzestał prób miotania, a zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę. - Miałem nadzieję, że uniknę zachowywania się jak cholerny nastolatek, ale chyba już po ptakach.  
John gapił się na niego przez chwilę, a potem z osłupieniem powiedział:  
- Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem czegoś bardziej zdumiewającego.  
Lestrade popatrzył na niego i pomyślał, że mógłby Johnowi powiedzieć bardziej zdumiewające nowiny niż ta, że pocałował go Mycroft Holmes. Co by się stało, gdyby powiedział to tu i teraz? „Sherlock żyje. Nigdy nie umarł. Zrobił to, by cię chronić". Tak łatwo mógł teraz wypaplać coś, o czym wiedział, że John nawet nie fantazjuje, powtarzając sobie, że to niezdrowe. Mógł mu to dać na tacy w następnej sekundzie.  
Pomyślał, jak błyskawicznie Mycroft powiedział mu, gdzie jest John. Mycroft poprosił o dotrzymanie tajemnicy, a Lestrade dokładnie w tej minucie mógł ją zdradzić. Mycroft w żaden sposób nie próbował go powstrzymać. Wysłał mu adres. Resztę zostawił w jego gestii.  
Nagła świadomość, ile zaufania musiało to od Mycrofta wymagać, sprawiła, że Lestrade'owi zabrakło tchu. To nie szachowy manewr. Jeśli już, to sytuacja przywodziła na myśl usunięcie z planszy wszystkich figur poza królem i czekanie z nadzieją, że przeciwnik także zrezygnuje z gry. Lestrade'owi huczało w głowie od sprzecznych emocji, ale nagle pojawiła się wśród nich krystalicznie jasna myśl, że Mycroft Holmes zostawił mu szachownicę, by rozegrał tę partię tak, jak uważa za stosowne. Inspektor w przebłysku niezawodnego instynktu zrozumiał, że Mycroft najprawdopodobniej nigdy nikomu tak bardzo nie zaufał.  
- Naprawdę kiepsko wyglądasz – powiedział John.  
W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon Lestrade'a, wybawiając go od prób wyjaśnienia, co się właściwie działo. Zerknął na ekranik, mając nadzieję, że to nie Mycroft. To nie był Mycroft, tylko Colin. Westchnął z głęboką ulgą i powiedział Johnowi:  
- Muszę odebrać. Lestrade – rzucił do telefonu.  
- Inspektorze – powiedział Colin nerwowo. - Nic panu nie jest?  
Dlaczego wszyscy myśleli, że coś mu jest?  
- Wszystko okej. A co? Co się dzieje?  
- Po prostu nie ma tu pana, sir, a nadinspektor Thomas powiedział, że rozmawiał z panem rano, ale potem ktoś widział, jak pan stąd wybiegał, więc chyba chciałem cię upewnić... czy nic panu nie jest.  
„Moja praca" - pomyślał Lestrade. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym drobnym fakcie, że ma pracę, w której wymaga się jego obecności.  
- Tak, nic mi nie jest. Wybacz, musiałem się czymś zająć. Zaraz wracam. - Rozłączył się i zwrócił się do Johna. - Muszę iść do pracy.  
- Okej – powiedział John. Jego twarz była pełna namysłu. Tak wyglądał, kiedy Sherlock robił coś, co ledwo dało się zrozumieć. - No cóż. Fajnie się gadało. Powinniśmy tak częściej.  
- Wolałbym nie. Jakieś rady?  
John umilkł, zastanawiając się. Potem wolno powiedział:  
- Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę ci zazdroszczę, że zmusiłeś jednego z braci Holmes do podjęcia stanowczych działań.  
xxx  
Colin deptał mu po piętach, gdy wkroczył do swojego gabinetu, co zaczęło być problematyczne. Inspektor zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że wszystkie akta dotyczące „śmierci" Sherlocka Holmesa zostawił rozścielone na biurku. Zebrał je w kupkę najdyskretniej, jak to było możliwe.  
- Nadinspektor Thomas pana szukał, sir – oznajmił Colin.  
- Naprawdę? - spytał Lestrade. Pomyślał, że jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić kilka fortunniejszych momentów.  
W tym momencie – diabli nadali! - komendant kurtuazyjnie zastukał w drzwi.  
- No, jesteś – powiedział jowialnie. - Wszędzie cię szukam.  
- Proszę wybaczyć – odparł Lestrade mechanicznie. - Byłem... - wykonał zdawkowy ruch ręką i miał nadzieję, że zostanie on zinterpretowany jako coś godnego szacunku, a nie „...całowany przez gościa, który jest brytyjskim rządem. A wcześniej odkryłem, że sfingował on śmierć swojego brata".  
- Sierżancie, mógłbym chwilkę porozmawiać z detektywem inspektorem? - Thomas zwrócił się do Colina, który – teraz już wyglądając na wyjątkowo przerażonego – pokiwał głową i pospiesznie opuścił gabinet.  
Thomas uniósł brwi i zamknął drzwi.  
- Przerażasz go – powiedział.  
- No cóż, jestem przerażający – odparł jeszcze raz mechanicznie Lestrade. W tym czasie jego mózg usiłował rozkminić, o co chodzi i jak to ugryźć.  
Thomas roześmiał się.  
Lestrade przerwał swoją umysłową akrobatykę.  
- Wszyscy się śmieją, kiedy to mówię.  
Nadinspektor uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Co do tego, o czym chciałeś rano porozmawiać...  
Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebował spokojnie pomyśleć o śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa, jego przełożony uznał, że nadszedł czas, by zainteresować się śmiercią Sherlocka Holmesa. Pięknie, do cholery. Lestrade zignorował fakt, że był sam sobie winien, i powiedział po prostu:  
- Tak?  
- Zaciekawiłeś mnie, więc sprawdziłem to i owo. Molly Hooper podpisała akt zgonu i raport koronera.  
- Tak – potwierdził Lestrade, bo o tym akurat wiedział.  
- Wiesz, że nawet nie miała tamtego dnia dyżuru? Dogadała się z patologiem, który miał dyżur, że to ona zajmie się ciałem. Nalegała na to. Nie uważasz, że to dziwne?  
Lestrade stanął za swoim biurkiem i zastanowił się. Gdyby powiedział: „Owszem, to dziwne", wezwaliby Molly Hooper na przesłuchanie i – mimo jej zachwytu nad Sherlockiem i determinacji, by go ocalić – inspektor nie miał wątpliwości, że łatwo by ją było złamać. Cała konspiracja zaczęłaby chwiać się w posadach. Próbowaliby dotrzeć do Mycrofta. Do Mycrofta, na którego pewnie nie było nakazu. Który pewnie oficjalnie nawet nie istniał.  
A on już raz obrócił się plecami do przyjaciela. Nie bez wątpliwości, nie wierząc w winę, wiedząc, że powinien postąpić inaczej. I obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej tak nie zrobi.  
- Raczej nie, sir. - Usłyszał swój głos. - Sherlock był jej bliski. Nie chciała, by zrobił to ktokolwiek inny.  
Thomas obserwował go uważnie.  
- Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym?  
- Tak – skłamał.  
- I nie uważasz, że jest tu coś podejrzanego?  
Lestrade uśmiechnął się z łatwością.  
- Absolutnie nic. To tylko zakochana dziewczyna. Tragiczne, ale mało podejrzane.  
- No cóż. - Thomas lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli to cię zadowala... To był _twój_ przyjaciel.  
Przyjaciel, który – teoretycznie – okazał się oszustem, ale Thomas chyba tak nie myślał. Lestrade zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Mycroft nie zmienił myślenia pracowników Yardu, nawet jeśli nie zmienił prasowych historyjek.  
- Zadowala – powiedział.  
Poczekał, aż Thomas wejdzie do swojego gabinetu, a potem zebrał wydruki, spokojnie wyszedł na korytarz i powędrował klatką schodową dwa piętra w dół. Zatrzymał się i uważnie obejrzał faceta siedzącego najbliżej niszczarki. Pewnie miał za zadanie upewniać się, że dowody nie znikną w tajemniczy sposób; że zniszczone będzie tylko to, co zniszczone być musi – dokumenty z poufnego źródła. Akt zgonu Sherlocka Holmesa co prawda nie zniknąłby, wsadzony do niszczarki, bo istniała elektroniczna kopia i każdy mógł sobie na nią zerknąć. Ale Lestrade wolał, by nikt nie wiedział, że _on_ zerkał.  
Facet siedzący przy niszczarce flirtował właśnie z atrakcyjną blondynką. Lestrade nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego momentu na podejście do urządzenia.  
- Och – powiedział facet, odwracając się nieco od blondynki.  
- Nie ma problemu – zapewnił go Lestrade i zamachał papierami. - Muszę się pozbyć kilku dokumentów ze szpitala. Sam sobie poradzę. - Mrugnął i znacząco skinął głową w stronę blondynki.  
Facet wyszczerzył się z wdzięcznością. Lestrade stał i wsadzał po kolei wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące Sherlocka Holmesa do niszczarki.  
Potem wrócił na górę i odszukał Colina.  
- Biorę wolne na resztę dnia – oświadczył.  
- Oczywiście, sir – odparł Colin i z wahaniem dodał – Przepraszam, że pytam, ale... wszystko w porządku, sir?  
- W porządku – zapewnił go Lestrade. - Nic się nie dzieje, to... osobista sprawa. - Pierwszy raz w życiu był zadowolony, że zdrady jego żony stanowiły w biurze tajemnicę poliszynela, bo Colin odwrócił wzrok i wymamrotał pod nosem coś życzliwego. Lestrade nie zrozumiał, co to było, i niewiele go to obchodziło.  
Pojechał do domu Mycrofta, zaparkował jak zwykle w niedozwolonym miejscu i zapukał do drzwi znacznie spokojniej niż rano.  
Kamerdyner otworzył drzwi, wpuścił go i powiedział:  
- Nie ma go w domu.  
- Poczekam – odparł Lestrade, pewnie kierując się do salonu. Usiadł przy ciemnym, wygaszonym kominku i próbował zdecydować, co właściwie ma zamiar powiedzieć.


	10. Więcej niż szkocka

**Część X. Więcej niż szkocka.**

Lestrade wybudzał się powoli. Było mu sennie, ciepło i przyjemnie. Słuchał uspokajającego trzaskania ognia w kominku.  
A on nie miał kominka.  
Usiadł gwałtownie i odkrył, że znajduje się w salonie Mycrofta. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a za oknami panował zmierzch. Ktoś rozpalił ogień i przykrył inspektora kocem. Poza nim w pokoju nie było nikogo, w domu panowała cisza. Słyszał trzask ognia, tykanie stojącego gdzieś zegara... i nic więcej.  
Wstał ostrożnie, myśląc jednocześnie, że spanie w fotelu – nawet jeśli wygodnym – nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił w życiu. Pomyślał też, że był to fotel _Mycrofta_, co z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze pogarszało sprawę. A naprawdę miał teraz poważniejsze problemy niż zesztywniały kark.  
Wyszedł na korytarz i rozważał, czy kogoś nie zawołać, ale wszechogarniająca cisza tego domu jakoś go powstrzymywała. Zamiast tego, nasłuchując, ruszył korytarzem, i w końcu usłyszał szmer głosu. Im dalej szedł, tym stawał się on głośniejszy i coraz oczywiściej mycroftowy.  
Lestrade nie za bardzo miał pomysł, jak nazwać pomieszczenie, w którym znalazł Holmesa. Normalny człowiek pewnie określiłby je pokojem do pracy albo gabinetem, ale było na to za duże. Lestrade zdecydował, że biblioteka to dobra nazwa, bo pokój zastawiony był książkami. Znajdował się też w nim kolejny kominek, w którym buzował ogień. Mycroft siedział za ciężkim, bogato zdobionym biurkiem i rozmawiał przez telefon.  
Lestrade zawahał się, stając w drzwiach, ale Mycroft go dostrzegł i przyzwał ruchem dłoni. Wszedł ostrożnie do pokoju, lawirując między kilkoma zabytkowymi stolikami i krzesłami, by dostać się do wychodzącego na ogród okna na przeciwległej ścianie. W ogrodzie wisiał sznur lampek choinkowych. Lestrade pomyślał, że nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak nie na miejscu.  
Mycroft dalej rozmawiał przez telefon, a Lestrade nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów i zdań. Słuchał więc, nie zawracając sobie głowy próbą pojęcia, o co chodzi. Czuł się niemal pusty, co przyniosło mu dość dużą ulgę, bo, zanim zasnął, miał wrażenie, że jego głowa jest przytłaczająco pełna. Postanowił nie zmuszać się do rozbudzenia i myślenia. Przyjemnie było stać w tym absurdalnym pokoju, słuchać czegoś, co pewnie było najważniejszą rozmową telefoniczną na świecie, patrzeć na światełka choinkowe i _nie myśleć_.  
- Wybacz – powiedział w końcu Mycroft. Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa telefoniczna dobiegła końca i te słowa skierowane są do niego. - Twoja drzemka skończyła się w złym momencie.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego, ale nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju jest ciepło, a on nadal ma na sobie płaszcz. Strząsnął go z siebie i rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czy pojawi się kamerdyner.  
- Rzuć go gdzieś – powiedział Mycroft. - Wiem, że to bardziej w twoim stylu.  
Lestrade przewiesił płaszcz przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł, a potem usiadł na innym, przodem do biurka Mycrofta. Pomyślał, że jest to mebel wystarczająco wielki, by w normalnym domu służyć za stół, a jednak panował na nim zupełny ład. Leżały na nim tylko dwie sterty papierów, obie idealnie równe i równoległe do krawędzi biurka. Lestrade popatrzył na ten porządek i chyba nie mógł powiedzieć nic głupszego niż:  
- Kiedy podrzucałeś mi liściki na biurko... robiłeś to osobiście?  
- Nie – odparł wolno Mycroft. Lestrade nie mógł go winić, że brzmiał, jakby nie wiedział, jak rozumieć to pytanie, bo było idiotyczne.

- To dobrze – stwierdził. - Nie chcę wiedzieć, co pomyślałbyś o stanie mojego biurka.  
- A co każe ci podejrzewać, że nie wiem, iż twoje biurko jest jednym wielkim śmietnikiem?  
Lestrade zastanowił się.  
- Moje zapierające dech w piersiach kompetencje detektywa inspektora – stwierdził w końcu.  
Mycroft roześmiał się i wyciągnął na krześle, odsuwając się od nieskazitelnego biurka.  
- Powiedziałeś mu?  
Lestrade spojrzał mu w oczy.  
- Nie.  
Zapadła długa cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Mycroft, mówiąc poważnie:  
- Dziękuję ci.  
- W zasadzie jaki jest plan Sherlocka?  
- Moriarty'ego już nie ma, ale zostały jego sieci. Sherlock chce wywabić jego ludzi, jednego po drugim, i pozbyć się ich. Dopóki nie będzie pewien, że wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni.  
- A potem?  
- Chyba nie robił tak dalekosiężnych planów.  
- Jak na kogoś o takim umyśle, to nie jest specjalnie rewelacyjny plan.  
- Nie jestem przekonany, czy trupy w ogóle mają w zwyczaju planować coś rewelacyjnego.  
- A co _ty_ o tym sądzisz?  
Mycroft zastanowił się.  
- Sądzę... sądzę, że nie mogłem go od tego odwieść. I sądzę, że nie widziałem innego rozwiązania. W każdym razie nie takiego, które mógłbym zorganizować szybko i zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. To nie ten rodzaj partii szachów, w którym można poświęcić wieżę, by ocalić króla.  
- Ale wróci – powiedział Lestrade. - Wróci i będzie kompletnie zaskoczony, że John dostanie szału.  
- Tak – zgodził się Mycroft. - To prawda. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, myślisz, że John będzie w stanie wściekać się na niego bardzo długo?  
- Nie, John będzie się wściekał _na nas_.  
- Owszem.  
Lestrade zastukał palcami w podłokietnik krzesła, na którym siedział. Słuchał trzaskania ognia w kominku. Patrzył Mycroftowi w oczy. Myślał.  
- Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co dzieje się z Sherlockiem.  
- To niemożliwe. Nie jest szczególnie gadatliwy. Ale powiem ci to, co wiem.  
Lestrade przemyślał to, a potem pokiwał głową.  
- Dobrze. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Nadal jestem wściekły.  
- Dlaczego?  
Lestrade sam się zastanawiał.  
- Bo mogłeś sobie mieć sekrety, kiedy graliśmy w szachy. Ale zupełnie czym innym jest, że masz sekrety, kiedy gramy _w szachy_.  
Mycroft wstał i okrążył biurko. Oparł się o nie, skrzyżował nogi i założył ramiona na piersi, a potem spojrzał w dół, na Lestrade'a.  
- Zawsze będę miał sekrety – powiedział. - Nie możesz tego odbierać osobiście.  
- Mam wrażenie, jakbyś mną... grał. No serio, wydaje mi się, że jesteś tak rewelacyjny w uwodzeniu, że nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co się dzieje, aż zostałem uwiedziony. Chyba rozumiesz, że jestem... ostrożny.  
W świetle kominka oczy Mycrofta były nieodgadnione.  
- Grałem tobą – potwierdził. - Na początku. Wiedziałeś o tym. Sam grałeś agresywnie. Pojawiałeś się w klubie w środku nocy i rzucałeś na prawo i lewo osobistymi oskarżeniami.  
Lestrade skrzywił się lekko.  
- Ja...  
- Doskonale wiem, co robiłeś. Wybacz, że w odpowiedzi sam grałem agresywnie, ale nie dawałeś mi wyboru. I wiem, że o tym wiesz.  
Lestrade odparł powoli:  
- Nie winię cię za _początek_. Winię cię za to, jak rozegrałeś środek.  
- Nie rozegrałem środka. Ty to zrobiłeś.  
- Ja nie... - zaczął protestować Lestrade.  
- W dniu przeniesienia Donovan zadzwoniłeś do mnie, zażądałeś spotkania, a potem przyjechałeś do mnie do pracy, zacząłeś się miotać i warczeć na mnie... A ja nie planowałem się już w ogóle z tobą spotykać. Myślałem, że dałem ci mata i nasza znajomość dobiegła końca. Rozpoczęcie gry na nowo, w taki sposób, było z twojej strony szatańsko sprytne.  
- Ale ja nie...  
Mycroft nie dał sobie przerwać.  
- Bo tego dnia coś zrozumiałem – że bym za tobą tęsknił. I już nie mogłem po prostu... tęsknić. Zwyciężyłem. A potem jak zupełny głupiec pozwoliłem ci na rewanż. A ty cały czas miałeś nade mną przewagę. Przegrałem, zanim miałem szansę przesunąć pierwszy pion. - Mycroft urwał, jakby spodziewając się, że Lestrade coś powie, ale ten tylko patrzył. - Przez cały czas nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, o co właściwie gramy. W jakiś sposób miałeś rację, oskarżając mnie o manipulację i podejrzewając, że za każdym moim działaniem stoją ukryte motywy. Oczywiście, że stały. Za moimi działaniami _zawsze_ stoją ukryte motywy. Po prostu nigdy nie podejrzewałeś mnie o ten właśnie ukryty motyw. I dlatego jesteś wściekły. Myślę, że rozgrywaliśmy dwie różne partie gry, a ja nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy i za to cię przepraszam. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że możesz nie wiedzieć, bo... jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć? Mój ukryty motyw, który stał za wszystkim od tej chwili w twoim mieszkaniu, był taki, że pragnąłem _ciebie_.  
Lestrade wiedział, że powinien się odezwać. Ale jego serce przestało bić jak należy i bardzo interesowało go dziwne uczucie odurzających zawrotów głowy. Pomyślał, że takie rzeczy po prostu mu się nie przydarzają.  
- Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć? - spytał Mycroft, unosząc dłonie w geście kapitulacji. - To już rozgrywka końcowa. Twój ruch.  
- Ja... - zaczął Lestrade. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, że to szachownica, próbował dostrzec, jakie figury jeszcze ma do dyspozycji, ale nie był w stanie. W jego głowie panował mętlik i tylko jedna rzecz była wyraźna – słowa Mycrofta Holmesa: „Mój ukryty motyw był taki, że pragnąłem ciebie". Nagle zarazem nic nie miało sensu i wszystko miało sens. - Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
- To ta scena, w którym mówisz, że ci to schlebia, ale ty tak o mnie nie myślisz i wolałbyś, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. Oglądałem filmy.  
- Akurat.  
- _Czytałem_ o filmach – poprawił się Mycroft.  
- Ja... - powtórzył Lestrade. Gapił się na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę w idiotycznym, trzyczęściowym garniturze i nagle powód mętliku w głowie był jasny i oczywisty: po prostu wykorzystywał wszystkie myśli, by ukryć tę jedną, na którą sobie wcześniej nie pozwalał. W jednej chwili zniknęła cała chaotyczna przykrywka, a Lestrade nie mógł się nadziwić, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej, bo przecież było tam, czekało, aż podrąży wystarczająco głęboko, by to odkryć i przyjąć do wiadomości. - Myślę, że mogę być w tobie zakochany. - Usłyszał własny, niedowierzający głos.  
- _Jesteś_ we mnie zakochany – odparł Mycroft. - Wiedziałem o tym od bardzo dawna. Czekałem, aż sam to odkryjesz.  
- Łżesz jak z nut.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego.  
xxx  
Mycroft odebrał SMS-a, gdy odsuwał talerz po śniadaniu i przeglądał najnowszy numer „The Sun", szukając informacji o Sherlocku. Stwierdził, że ze wszystkich gazet to w „The Sun" pojawi się notka o tym, że widziano ostatnio bardzo żywego zmarłego.  
Gdy telefon zadzwonił, spojrzał na niego i przysunął do siebie.  
_Randkujesz z Lestrade'em. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że o tym wiesz._  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się i już miał zadzwonić do Sherlocka, gdy Greg ze szczytu schodów wrzasnął jego imię, jak to zaczynał mieć w zwyczaju.  
- Znowu schowałeś moją odznakę? To niewiarygodnie _dziecinne_ z twojej strony.  
- Nie udawaj – odkrzyknął Mycroft – że wiesz, co się dzieje z twoimi rzeczami.  
Faktycznie, Greg nigdy nie przestawał bałaganić. Mycroft usiłował stanowczo temu przeciwdziałać. Niestety, na tym polega problem z obiektem uczuć, który wie, że uczuciom nic nie grozi – w takiej sytuacji obiekt uczuć traci jakąkolwiek motywację, by się poprawić. Co więcej, Greg wiedział, że jeśli nauczy się porządku, Mycroft będzie niepocieszony, wracając do domu, w którym zabraknie rzucanych gdzie bądź rzeczy inspektora.  
Holmes usłyszał, że Greg mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, i uśmiechnął się. Zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że ma trochę czasu, by przed pracą asystować mu w poszukiwaniu odznaki. Jednocześnie uznał, że szkoda marnować czasu na dzwonienie do Sherlocka i zostawianie mu wiadomości. Napisał SMS-a. Tak było szybciej.  
_Tak, wiem._

**KONIEC**

Kontynuacja w mam nadzieję niedalekiej przyszłości, w tekstach "John Watson i 12 rzeczy, które robią szczęśliwi ludzie" oraz "Pusty dom".


End file.
